Together We Stand
by Dr.JayDwolf
Summary: The world is at war and to preserve the future gerneration of heros the league hide their children to a safe place. Well what if that place is no longer safe? Will the children find their parents? Are the justice league really gone? Is it up to the kids to be the worlds last hope for fredom? AU *Please Review*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok the thing is the justice league sends away their kids to protect them from war and to become the world's next justice league, if you`ve seen new avengers it's kinda like that. I`ve made a few changes like Donna troy is wonder woman`s daughter, and is now Donna prince. There are adults protecting them and training them. So yeah…please review, if no one reviews then I may just not put up the first chapter. So please review! -AU**

**Prologue **

**Before the departure…**

Ten year old Conner pulled his baby brother, Adam, out of his bed with carful arms holding him tightly as he made his way to the kitchen. In the spotless room his mother was making breakfast and Conner put his brother in his high chair.

"Mom…I want waffles." Conner said looking at Adam who had begun to throw some of his cereal on the table.

Lois turned around and gave him a small smile, "only because you asked so nicely." She said sarcastically. Conner`s smile widened and he grabbed one waffle as his mother set the plate down for him. "Tank you!" he said with a full mouth.

"Your very welcome." His mom said and turned to a basket of laundry and left to go to the washer.

Conner read the label on the syrup bottle looking over to Adam who was now ready to tip the bowl onto the floor. Quickly he snatched it from the edge of the table so Adam wouldn't cry because he spilt something.

"Dang it!"

He heard his mom curse from the laundry room, "Conner can you get me a towel! The washer broke there's water everywhere!" Conner didn't answer her as he jumped of his seat and headed to the counter to grab the dish towel his father always slung over his shoulder.

As he reached for it his fingers lightly brushed the fabric and he grabbed the edge of the counter to lift himself up. Conner sat on the counter, his hand still on the warm edge and he grabbed the towel ready to jump off.

"Conner!" he heard his mother screamed.

He looked up at her as she ran over and grabbed his hand. Conner saw why she was so worried; his hand wasn't on the counter it was on the stove. Lois examined his small hand but he was fine his skin wasn't even irritated from the heat.

"Are you ok?" she asked grabbing him and helping him down off the counter.

Conner looked at his hand turning it over and over, "Yep, I'm fine." He smiled.

XXX

Tears streamed down the eight year old dick Grayson`s face as he gazed back at the picture of his parents sitting in his suit case. They looked happy, they looked alive. Now it's wasn't true his parents had gone over two months ago and Bruce Wayne a billionaire had adopted him.

It was nice of Bruce to do that but at the same time he just wanted his parents back. The doors to the large room opened and dick tried to dry his eyes best he could as, seven year old Damien, Bruce`s son stepped in the room, "Time to eat, Alfred made our favorite… spaghetti!" said Damien with too much enthusiasm. The kid probably wanted another food fight.

Dick smiled sheepishly at Damien hiding his eyes and tear stained cheeked, "ok, go down without me I`ll be there in a minute."

Damien walked over to him and closed his suit case the image of his parent disappearing. "You're not going anywhere." He said. Dick looked at the little kid and then back to the brown cover of the suit case, Damian hopped onto the spot next to him, "I`m not one for sob stories but-." Damien lost track of what he was about to say and just patted dick on the back smiling a little.

"Um there in a better place." The seven year old said, "Sorry."

"No, stop It no more sorry, that's all I hear is I'm sorry, tell me what you really think!" Dick snapped suddenly, a little too harshly. Damien narrowed his blue eyes at him, "fine, I really think that you should stop mopping around all day and come throw noodles at the butler, I think that dead is dead and you should leave it at that, crying isn't going to bring them back but vengeance is close enough."

Dick looked at him in disbelief; this was a six year old id? "Yeah well, too bad I can't get revenge." Dick said.

"Come by the practice room I'll show you how to use a sword!" Damien smiled wildly jumping off the bed, "Let's go eat!"

Dick laughed lightly getting of the bed, and the two boys walked out of the room the door clicking behind them.

XXX

Rex sat on the bed trying to drown the sounds of the TV out with his music. He looked around, it was around 10 in the morning and yet again his parents were working. He knew they worked together but on what? He was ten years old and figured that he could know.

_**DING DONG **_

Rex looked up at the door and walked over to it, "who is it." He asked his parents always said to ask before answering the door.

"Pizza delivery!" said a voice. Rex rolled his eyes and opened the door and smiled half-heartedly at Wally West. "how`d you get here?" he asked.

"Cab, took some money from moms purse." Wally held out the pizza box, "Pizza?"

Rex grabbed the box from the nine year old kid and gesturing for him to come inside. Wally did so and flopped down on the tan sofa kicking his feet on the coffee able.

"Get your god dang feet off my table." Rex joked Wally held both hands up innocently as he put his feet on the floor. Wally looked around, "Your folks out?"

Rex nodded, "Yeah, they have to work."

"Same here, Barry keeps leaving and jogs to work, don't know how he goes so fast." Wally said tapping on his own shoes like they would give him super speed.

"Where's Artemis?" Rex asked.

"Hagen out with Tom." Wally huffed, "What's so great about him?"

"He can hold his breath under water for ten minutes." Rex shrugged. "I tried that in the bathroom sink, not even close."

Wally started to burst in laughter and Rex joined in. finally once the two boys had finished laughing their voices out Rex gestured to the Xbox, "want to play?"

"Hell yeah!" Wally said grabbing one controller.

XXX

Donna jumped up thrusting at the punching bag with both feet landing on her back and rolling to her feet. She stood at full height and looked around the room grabbing the towel that lay beside her. Donna draped it around her open neck.

She walked into the dining room and grabbing a soda and running a hand threw her black hair, he smiled, only six years old and she knew too many fighting skills to count. Her mother was gone most likely to work and had left a plate of cookies for her. Donna grabbed one taking a bite out of it and walking over to the sofa.

She grabbed out of her books and laid her out on the cottony couch opening the book. Before he could start she heard a knock at the door and walked over to it opening it carelessly. There stood Zatanna and Megan.

"Hey." Donna said opening the door more so they could walk in.

"Have you been out side?" Zatanna asked.

"Not today no, why?" Donna asked, Megan turned the TV on and switched it to the news.

_**Hello, if your just joining us now then pray with me folks, because downtown Gotham has been blown to bits, fire fighters and police even super heroes rush to the scene, the large cloud of ashes preventing anyone from seeing anyone or thing. **_Suddenly a loud boom was herd in the cloud. And the reporter shook because of the quake it caused. The reporter continued to speak, _**there you have it folks there seems to be something very wrong with this situation and the Justice league has gone inside to find out what. **_Then in a flash the man known and Superman was flying overhead, "_**You all need to evacuate the area, it will become very dangerous in the next few minutes.!" **_Another boom was heard and this one sent people to their knees. When the camera looked back superman was gone and the people began to run away from the smoke cloud.

Donner gasped at them, "oh my god!"

Tears leaked in Megan's eyes, "That's not the worse part." Megan said and she walked to the window and Donna saw them large humans and had large green bands around there wrist. They were huge!"

Suddenly the apartment shook and rubble came crashing down. One of the large beast came threw her room smashing the door down with ease. He let out a low un-human growl.

Donna grabbed Zatanna1s and Megan's hands and raced for the door. Before they reached it the front door flew open and Wonder woman stood in the door way.

She shoved the three girls behind her. "Stay away from my daughter!" she snapped at the thing.

"Mom!" Donna cried as someone grabbed her arm and pulled her down the stairs, where her two friends were pushed against the wall in fear of the other things saw them.

Donna tore her arm away from the man's hand and glared at him. He had green skin and wore a long clock and had and odd shaped head but she didn't care, martin man hunter had stopped her from saving her mom.

"Uncle John!" Megan cried hugging the green man, "What`s happening!"

"Come children, we must meet the others for departure." John said.

XXX

"I`M GOING TO KILL EM`!"

Dick held Damien by the waist as they sat on the grass just a few yards away from the mansion that had been blow up in seconds. They only were able to get out going through the cave Alfred had mentioned. Tears of anger fell from Damien's eyes as he struggled in the older boys grip.

"Damien." Dick said his eyes were still ringing from the explosion and if he could hear every word Damien said then he was too loud and the things that blew up their house would see them on the grass.

"NO, LET ME GO!" Damien cried again, making more tears fall.

"Damien! Dick, Alfred!" Dick looked around tightening his hold on the six year. Bruce ran up to them wearing a suit that looked a lot like a bat. Bruce pulled his torn cowl back over his head and smiled at Dicks ash covered face holding a still screaming six year old. Bruce grabbed Damian in his arms.

"Come we have to meet the others quickly." He said to him and Alfred.

Batman looked around at these weird large looking humans that began walking from the flames their skin melting. They wore all green except for their chest which lay bare and their hair was short.

"W-what are they?" Dick asked his voice shacking more than he would have liked.

Bruce turned to Alfred ignoring his question, "Alfred take them to the theater I have work to do."

Alfred nodded and grabbed Dick`s hand. Just as they walked away, he ripped his hand away from the butler and ran over to Bruce giving him a small pin in the shape of a Robin.

"I`ll keep you safe." Dick said tears forming in his eyes. Bruce smiled, "Then keep it Robin."

XXX  
"Dad!" Conner ran up to his dad hugging him and smiling holding back his shacking hands.

"Come on Conner we have to go." Super-man said picking the boy up and then grabbing his younger brother Adam. "Dad, what's going on?"

"Nothing good." His father said. He turned to their mother. "Will you be ok till I get back?"

Lois leaned up and kissed superman and then nodded ears in her eyes for her sons.

His father looked at Conner who had his arms around his neck in an effort to block out the noises of battle. Far off in the distance you could see a building fall the ground trembled almost as much as he was. "We better get going."

Wind whipped the sides of Conner's face and he buried his eyes in his father`s cape to keep from getting wind in them. It took less than a second to reach the destination and Conner let go of his father dropping to his own unstable feet. All around him were different kids, and all around them were members of the justice league.

Superman leaned down and handed Conner his only brother Adam. "Conner, you're going somewhere safe. All of you." His father said.

"B-But what about you, were support to stick together! That's what families do!" Conner protested shaking his head.

"We have to stay here, to protect the people." The man he knew as Flash said.

"How! Look at this place! How can you save them!" a small boy yelled, he looked no more than six and the only one next to him were a butler and another boy. They were both covered in ashes and there were hole in their clothing.

"Hush, Damien." Said, the butler to the little kid.

"You should know that we love all of you." Conner`s father said. He looked to a tall blond lady and a man with green skin and blue cloak. "They are going with you."

Conner shook his head, "Why can't you go with me, why can't I stay here!" Some of the other kids nodded their agreement but the adults shook their head and motioned them inside the large theater. Conner waited for an answer once they got inside but nothing was said as they made their way to a large jet.

The kids headed inside and Conner waited at the steps for his father, but there was a sudden jolt and he had to catch himself before he fell. Conner looked to the fount of the plane, threw the glass windows he could see there was a large door opening for launch. Conner looked to his dad, no longer holding back his tears, "DAD!"

As they started to take off Conner was forced back by the closing doors. "DAD!" he yelled again, as the doors closed one last time, and the plane took off.

**A/N: Like I said this is extreme AU I'm a crazy Comic fan so there are going to be lots of DC people…LOTS. Only if people like it, please no flames. Please review, thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry for the late update had lots of things to do…**

_5 years later…_

Chapter 1: Wake up

Wally sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes with his left hand and using the other to turn the clock so he could see what time it was.

9:34 the clock read.

In another half and breakfast would begin and the day of training would start. He pushed himself to his feet and walked to the door. When he opened it bright light stung his eyes. Wally blinked a few times before he was able to fully see where he was going.

He walked down the silver steps that lead to his room and into the kitchen. It was quiet except the slight humming of the fridge. He walked over the cabinet and grabbed out his candy bars, and returned to the table.

The table was huge and silver, it had thirteen different chairs and each one belonged to a family member. Each had a small symbol on it. Like his chair had a golden lightning bolt circled in red. Just like the original flash.

They had heard stories of the heroes. Flash- the speedster, Wonder woman- the princess, Batman- the demon of darkness, Green lantern- the soldier, Hawk girl- the fighter, Green arrow –the archer, Manhunter- the shape shifter, Aquaman-the king, and Superman the leader.

So far they were long gone, just stories, even form the beginning.

"You're up early." Said a voice in the door way. Wally smiled at his fiend Tom, and raised an eyebrow at him. "And you're not?"

By the looks of Tom`s wet blond hair it was obvious that the Teen had go swimming. And when Tom went swimming he took hours. Tom shrugged and walked over to the fridge opening the silver doors.

"Couldn't sleep."

Wally nodded, once Tom sat down on his own chair, with a pitch fork as its symbol, it didn't take long before the others started to arrive. Wally smiled to every one with a toothy grin, Donna sat next to him rubbing her eyes, but none the less a small graced her face.

Next to Donna was Damien, one of Wally`s closest friends, they loved to play stupid pranks and practice fighting all they time. He could be a real…there wasn't any better word for it, Ass but he was usually cool. Then Next to Damien was his adopted brother Dick Grayson, almost every day he wore those dark shaded sunglasses and a black jacket. He was a nice person but so guarded. On the other side of Wally sat Artemis, she was in every way awesome, to independent but awesome. Next to her was Adam, the youngest person here, Adam was Conner Kent`s little brother and was also late to breakfast…again. Next to where Conner was supposed to sit, was Rex the oldest here, beating Conner only by to months.

Breakfast was served by Black canary, "Next we start training so eat up, Where`s Conner?" she seemed to be looking directly at Adam who shared a room with his brother.

"Why you lookin` at me? I don't know where he went." Adam said taking a apple from the center of the table.

"He`s probably at the old club house." Megan suggested. "He`ll be back before training starts."

"Let's hope so." Black canary grunted leaving the room. Wally looked around and then his eyes rested on Conner`s chair. For some reason Conner always felt like he never belonged.

XXX

Damien kicked Dick in the leg sending him on his back, but his brother rolled back to his feet and threw and punch that Damien dodged quickly. He grabbed Dick`s hand and spun him around making no only him dizzy but himself too.

The two collapsed on the floor, the trees starting to spin around them. Black canary walked over to them and looked down. "Who won?"

"Me." Damien said holding up a not so steady hand. The blond trainer looked to Dick, "Robin?"

Robin was Dick Grayson's nickname, the only person he told what it meant was Bruce and Damien. His stage name used to be Robin, before his parents died in a terrible accident.

Dick looked at her for a moment before doing a surprise attack on Damien. They wrestled on the ground and Damien pushed Dick in the stomach with his one foot but his other foot was trapped by Robin. Damien growled at his brother who smiled, knowing he had won.

"Get off me you big lug!" Damien growled. Dick started to laugh as he sat back letting Damien sit up to.

"Hardy har har!" Damien said when Robin was done laughing. "Cheater." He muttered under his breath.

"Cheater? Hey just cause you weren't prepared doesn't mean I cheat." Dick chuckled. Damien calmly got to his feet helping Robin up. "Whatever." Damien`s eyes zoned in on something and he smiled at the distant shape of Super-boy and Megan training. "He`s back, finally." Damien commented more to wasn't exactly fair that Super-boy could mop in a tree all day while they slaved away to rules.

Why couldn't he have his own fun without being judged like Conner?

Damien began to walk back to his room, "Hey, you can't leave, training isn't over!" Dick said. Damien rolled his eyes and looked back to him, "I`m just getting some stuff."

Robin obviously didn't believe him because what he offered to come. They walked through the woods and Damien`s sharp eyes caught a few cameras in the trees, he knew they were being watched every second of every day, but why?

Damien looked around the forest and the one thing that always spooked him was, there was no breeze. The tress didn't sway back and forth but now and again he`d get the cool air blowing on his face, it fell a lot like the air conditioner in his room.

The silver building where three rooms were surrounded each other. His room was the one in the middle and Robin`s was next to his, Tom shared the third room witched bothered Damien beyond anything, the kid never shut up, he acted superior and spent hours a day in water, he felt no need to talk to anyone but some weird pitch fork he kept in his room. At one point or another Damien suggested that Satin was among them. Joking of course, he knew the devil was actually himself, ex the tail and red skin.

They came to a halt out in front of the room the steps spiraling around the building. "Get what you need to get and then let's get back to the others." Robin said. Damian bowed low, "yes mother." He said smirking a little. The second he put his foot on the first step something caught his eyes. He could tell by the long blonde hair it was Black canary but she seemed focused on something else and she hadn't noticed them, he would have dismissed it was a stupid thing but she was heading into the deepest part of the wood they weren't allowed to go there so, it was probably to follow her.

Damien raced to the closest tree hiding behind it, Robin raced after him keeping hidden in the shadows, even in the day. "What are you doing?"

"Following black canary." He said. Not able to come up with a good enough lie.

"Idiot, we could get into big trouble if she sees us," Robin growled, "Besides she`s doing nothing wrong."

Damien smiled sarcastically and grabbed Dick`s lower jaw making his head turn to their mentor. It took only seconds for robin to read her body language.

"I never said we shouldn't follow her." Robin said jumping to the next tree.

"You implied it!" Damien snapped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: take down the wall

Adam sat in the tree looking down and the others who had just finished their training. He looked up to the branch above his head standing up and reached of it, he came to rest on the highest branch. It creaked under his weight and the small thorn of fear he felt in his stomach came back.

Soon it stopped wobbling and came to a halt. Adam sighed; it was no secret that he didn't trust his powers to save him. He refused to use them in most of the training he did with Wally, and that's why he always lost against the speedster.

Everyone here had something special, they trusted it they loved it, and they couldn't live without it, but He was different, out of all of them he was the only one who didn't remember that day, the day that they left their homes and their parents. Adam remembered only good things like his mother and his father. When he asked Conner his brother always said, it was best he never knew.

He had gotten some details out of Wally though. The evil things, they looked like humans but they were strong and big, their eyes glowed red and their bones were pure metal.

Below him everyone dispersed to do their own things, Tom, the water boy, as Damien called him, headed to the lake, Wally went to the indoor track, Dick and Damien had probably already left because they were nowhere to be seen, Artemis was already at the shooting range and Rex was with her, talking. Donna had disappeared from sight along with his brother, Zatanna and Megan were the only ones left in the battle field, they continued to practice their magic and Megan was just getting the hand of shape shifting her whole body into an animal form.

The tree started to sway lightly and Adam grabbed the trunk of the oak. He looked down and saw the familiar black t-shirt his brother wore. Conner came to sit on the branch below him. "You know you and jump out of the tree and not get hurt, right?" Conner asked.

Adam cautiously removed his arms from the truck and nodded, "Ya doesn't mean I'll jump though."

Adam narrowed his eyes at Conner, "You're not going to tell me to 'trust my powers' again are you?"

The Conner's of Conner`s mouth twitched in the faintest hint of amusement, "You already do, you couldn't have gotten up here without them."

Adam turned his head to look back at the clear blue sky, no birds flew overhead.

Conner lowered himself to the lower branches, "Come on, we can play that one game you love so much."

Adam smiled a bit, '"Cops and robbers?" He asked. Conner stepped down to another branch below him, "Is that the one?" he asked, Adam nodded leaving his seat on the branch cautiously to follow his brother to the ground. "Then we can play that."

"Fine, but you're the robber." Adam said swinging to the next branch.

Conner only gave a small laugh before jumping to the next branch. Adam held on to the branch overhead his feet dangling in the air as he started to swing to the next branch.

The ground gave violent shack and Adam grabbed the branch tighter until it brock. Air and braches whipped in his face as he fell, "Adam!" he heard Conner yell as he continued to fall. Adam opened his eyes to see the ground only feet away and he relocated his arms over his face in an X form to prevent damage to his face. With a sudden jolt he stopped. He was almost too afraid to look but it only took a second to realize he was floating inches from the ground.

"Adam!" Conner yelled above him, breaking branches to get down quicker, Adam fell the last inch losing the last breath he had in him. He pushed himself up to a sitting position as Conner jumped next to him.

"Are you alright." He asked. The ground gave another quake.

Adam nodded and he smiled a bit, "I can float."

"What?" Conner said a bit concerned.

"I floated before I hit the ground." Adam said to his brother.

Conner chuckled, "No, you can fly." He said.

"I can fly." Adam repeated, He looked to Conner, his blue eyes wide, "Like dad?"

Conner stiffened, and the same mask he held over his face was in place in seconds. "Yes Adam, like dad."

Adam smiled and the ground gave another shack. Conner and Adam got to their feet racing over to Zatanna and Megan who were just as baffled about the multiple earthquakes as the two brothers were.

"What's going on?" Megan yelled.

Conner almost lost his balance as the earth gave another shake, "Earth-quake maybe!"

Adam and the others yelped in surprise and a green transparent figure came from the dirt. Man hunter stood over them. "Come children, we must be leaving the area." The green alien said, he gestured a hand to the indoors basketball court. Adam gave his brother a worried looked but another bigger quake made him realize this wasn't a safe place to be.

"We have to find the others." Martin Manhunter said urgently. The tone the man used made Adam`s hairs stand on end he was always so calm. What could upset Manhunter so much?

XXX

Dick and Damien slid along the shadows of the trees till they came to the abandoned field. The ground started to shake again and Black canary hurried along to the middle of the field. The two boys stayed behind having nowhere to hide in the empty grass.

She pulled up a metal plate and jumped in, robin quickly grabbed a rock and threw t to the metal plate as it closed, and the rock held it open just a tiny amount. They raced over to it and pulled it open. Inside was darker than night.

Dick looked at Damien who made a halfhearted smiled, "Ladies first."

Dick rolled his eyes and pushed Damien down the hole going a few moments after him. The landed in a grey hall the only light came from the few ceiling lamps above. They slowly made their way to a large circle space with stones popping from the ground, He read them all, Wonder-Woman, Bat-man, Green lantern, Flash, Hawk girl, Aquaman, Green arrow, Zatara, and Superman.

Dick looked to Damien who barely gave the stones a second glance as he made his way down a path. Dick jogged after him catching up after a few seconds. Even underground they could hear the violent earth-quakes from above which was unusual.

More light came flooding over the path way. Their eyes were locked on multiple computers and cameras that shown a weird sight. Large things smashed into the side of a grey wall. When the camera zoomed out they saw the grey wall was a large dome. They blasted into it once, twice.

"Damien," Dick said recognizing the time they hit and the earth quacks. "Listen to the quakes and watch to screen." He advised.

Damien did so, after a few moments of the sounds his eyes widened, "Were in the dome."

Dick nodded; they looked back to Black canary who was almost pulling out her hair staring at the picture. There were a few moments of silence and a radio came to life, "Manhunter to Black canary."

Black canary swallowed and grabbed the radio, "Black canary over."

"Is it as we feared?"

"Yes Jo`nn it is, WE are no longer safe here, they have come for the children." Black canary breathed.

"They don't know of their existence they merely want to destroy," The radio went silent for a moment before the alien`s voice was heard again. "I have gathered the children, all but two, they are missing."

"Who!" Black canary said turning to the other screens that showed the inside of the dome.

"Dick Grayson and Damien Wayne." Martin Manhunter said his voice becoming static.

"Figures, I`ll find them just get the other to safety." She turned to screen back to the creatures trying to get in, then there was a loud bang and a large whole appeared in the side of the silver dome.

"Shit! Manhunter they entered the base, I repeat they have entered the base!"

"Affirmative." Man hunter said just barely understand able threw the Radio. Black canary slammed it down the radio and raced back up the steps. Damien and Dick ran down the hall back into the circle with the stones, behind them Black canary`s steps stopped. "Dick! Damien!" She yelled. They paused and looked back to her, Damien straightened up and pointed at him, "It was his idea!" He yelled. Dick was about to yell at Damien but Black canary hugged then tightly, "Thank god you not lost." She said once she let go their mentor pushed them down another hallway.

Their pace turned into a run as light grew at the end of the tunnel. "Where are we going?" Dick asked.

"Forget that, what were those things!" Damien said not slowing his pace.

"they were Amazo`s." Black canary said. "But they were changed, they grew and now they come in all shapes and sizes."

They grew quiet and they ran through the light coming at a large room. In the middle of the room stood, a large silver jet.

"Inside." She said. They headed indie and Greeted by hugs from a few friends. "We thought you were missing!" Zatanna said hugging Dick tightly.

"Nope." Was all the two could say about the horrendous things they saw. Black canary entered the room and looked at Jo`nn, "Did you inform them already?"

Before Jo`nn could answer Conner did, "That were being hunt down, are parents are gone and the fact that we have to leave our home? Yep he told us everything." The temperamental teen growled.

Black canary glared at Conner, "Good, Let's go." Manhunter nodded and clicked a few things and the engines of the plane started. And once again Dick watched at the plane took off and left the third home he had for good… again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: not in hell

"I`m not wearing that." Conner growled looking at the blue and red suit. It had black boot with gold rings around them and a large S on the chest. Black canary put a hand on her side, "It`s a battle suit, You`ll need it." She said.

"No." Conner said stubbornly and everyone looked at their own suits. Adam admired his witch was just a Blue t-shirt and a red jackets with another large S on it. He even got to keep his blue jeans.

Conner looked at his suit then to his plain t-shirt and blue jeans and combat boots, he walked up to the colorful suit seeing the relied look on Black canary`s face. Conner grabbed the end of the S, and tore it off. He placed it on his black shirt letting it stick there.

Some of the others laughed in low tones at his actions and at the baffled look on Black canary`s face. She shook her head, "Fine!" she growled and went to speak with Jo`nn. Megan had easily transformed into her suit, it looked a lot like Man hunter's suit. Donna wore a black suit with silver boots and metal bands over her wrist, silver stars sparkled on her outfit. Damien had just a black and white suit with grey gloved. Dick Grayson had a black cape and a face mask. Wally was going all out with his, mostly yellow with some red and goggles he wouldn't shut up about. Artemis had her bow and arrows with a green suit, Tom wore orange and blue with fins between his fingers and on his wrist. Rex, he had a silver suit with shark black feathers. Zatanna wore a black suit it made her look like a true magician.

Adam walked over to him his jacket bouncing. "I look great!" he smiled. Conner smirked but didn't answer as they made their way to their seats.

Suddenly the plane gave a sudden jolt and every one yelled as they fell to the floor. The sound of tearing metal and the feel of air being driven from the plane made, very one cover their ears. Conner looked up his eyes still covered as he looked at two Amazo`s entered threw a hole they made in the plane.

"OG YAWA!" Zatanna yelled sending red burst of light at the first one making it disappear from sight. The other one walked closer and looked around at the children and Black canary opened her mouth and yelled, some of the skin on it came off but it still walked towards the closest one, him and Adam. Conner felt Adam shack a bit but his brother would never show fear.

Conner got to his feet and stood in front of his brother. The thing looked him over once and pulled back its arm, growling. Conner did the same and their fist met, of course His fist tore right through its arm. What he wasn't prepared for was the jab in his right side that sent him through the roof.

He yelled as he left the plane and arms wrapped around his waist as he and someone else continued to fall, the other finally was able to stop their rapid descend and Conner looked and thanked Megan as they flew back to the crashing.

Megan threw him back through the hole before she came in here self. Once they were in they came to see more Amazo`s had entered. Zatanna was blasting one and Wally was distracting another while Artemis got to shoot it, Tom Kick on in the jaw before it grabbed his foot, and Donna threw another out the whole it came out of. Conner didn't care about anyone all he saw was Rex leaping for one of the Amazo`s with a broken hand, the other held Adam by one arm and the sleeve of Adam's red jacket slid down his arm to revel black line running from the things fingers into his brothers arm. Adam`s eyes closed and the thing dropped him, Conner ran over to his brother as Rex took apart the robot with brutal force.

He sat Adam against the wall and held his arm, the black lines now turning grey against his skin. The plane jolted upright and he grabbed Adam. Conner looked out the plane window at a smaller black jet; it used its wig to steady their plane.

"Nice to see you again Canary. Come aboard and no unwanted visitors in my plane!" Said a voice coming from the planes speakers.

"Kids! Hurry!" Black canary yelled, Donner ripped the arm Off Tom`s Leg and the two made their way to the open door that lead to the other black plane that blended with the ash grey sky. Conner picked his brother up and he paused at Jo`nn and canary who were blocking the entrance so none of the Amazo's could get through.

"Is he alright?" Jo`nn asked, Conner didn't answer as he pushed to two aside and raced along the wing. Others followed him as once very one was inside did a tall man look out the door, "You Coming?" he asked their mentors.

"We`ll hold them off your trail." Canary yelled. Every one turned to the door way at what she said and the man nodded and closed the door.

"No, we have to go back for them!" Megan yelled.

"They made their own choices kid!" The man snapped clearly angry about their choice as well. He sat back in the chair and moved the wing from under the other plane. Conner watched like the others as it plummeted into the water below.

"Hey Cy, we lost two more." The man said to a radio box.

"I wasn't aware you had others with you on your patrol. Who were they?" a man asked.

"They weren't with me but let's just say that they came with a big problem."

"And that would be?"

"Kids."

"Oh, how many are there?"

The man pinched the bridge off his nose, "If you knew what it was talking about you might not have to ask, there _**the**_ kids!" he said saying the word 'the' as clearly as possible.

"Oh, Oh! OK!" the man paused a moment and Conner heard him yelling at someone, "Red you're going to have to circle around before you land got robots on our six."

"Got it!" the man said. He turned off the radio and turned on the auto-pilot. The red masked man turned around to face them.

"Who are you?" Damien growled his hand twitch towards his newly given swords.

"Easy Wayne, I`m on your side." The man stood up, "people call me Red, but you can call me Jason."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Starfire`s disses 

Donna looked at Adam as Jason Todd inspected his arm; grey lines ran up and down the skin. Some of the lines had turned red as the hours went by.

"He`ll be okay." Jason said, pulling the youngest kids sleeve over his odd wound.

"What wrong with him?" Donna asked.

The man turned his red masked face to her, "Starfire`s disses, we found out the robots could infect us over two years ago, lots of people died, but Starfire, she lived to invent the cure and now it take at least seven hours to disappear from the body."

"So he`ll be ok?" Wally asked.

"That's what it said kid." Jason headed back to the control panel and the plane began to make a rapid landing. It came to the ground with a loud thud that made everyone bounce in their seats. Adam moaned in his unconscious state.

"Everybody out, and no pushing, shoving or cursing!" he yelled to them. All of the kids stood up and walked over to the door and Dick opened it pushing it until dray sky was visible. Once all of them were out there a man in half man and half machine came over and looked down at Adam, then her looked at Jason who mouthed, "Starfire."

"Everybody this is Cyborg, Cyborg this is everybody, welcome to Hell!" Jason said. Conner looked at his brother then to Cyborg and handed him over. The man smiled and looked to Jason again, "Give them a tour." They watched as Cyborg carried Adam away the lines on his arm visible on his hand.

"Folks over here!" Jason called to them.

They followed reluctantly and it wasn't then till Donna was able to analyze her surroundings. The Sky was pure gray; in some places it had a brownish tint, but mostly all grey. All around them were jutting rocks and pieces of metal that protected the place. She could see a guard; on a ledge was a woman with short blond hair and a white uniform with a dirty red and bluish grey boots. Just over the horizon she could see a large tower other tallest one she ever saw. Spicks were on the very top and made it look like a crown.

"This is Fire storm," Jason said gesturing to a man in a mask, his head was set aflame and he wore orange and red.

"This is them?" The man asked, Jason nodded.

"I see word gets around." Wally whispered to Artemis. Firestorm turned his head to him, "We have waited for a long time for you, now you are here. The new age of the Justice League."

"What!" They yelled.

"Come this way children, Thanks a lot Firestorm!" Jason yelled to his teammate. Donna turned around at Jason, "We can't be hero`s!"

"You already are, that's why your parents sent you away, and if they failed you would follow in their footsteps."

"So, they failed, or we just came early?" Zatanna asked.

"No, they are gone, the last one died about a few hours ago and you're not going to let him die in vain are you!" Jason growled.

"There is nothing we can do!" Rex snapped.

Jason thrusted a finger in his chest. "Your parents didn't die thinking that!" he stomped off, "Follow me." He growled. They were reluctant to but they did anyway. He came to a small desk and went behind it and pulled a large packet out. Jason opened it and slammed a picture off a man in a green suit down on the desk; his determined look was covered by the red on the paper. Jason pointed at Rex, "Your father, Green lantern!" He took another picture out of a woman with wings another red X over it. "Your mother!"

Jason didn't stop there; he pushed another on the desk and pointed at Wally, "Your uncle!"

"Your father!" He snapped looking at Zatanna.

"Your father!" He pointed at the picture looking at Tom.

"Your uncle!" He slammed the picture on the table glaring at Artemis.

"There father!" He pointed to Damien and Dick.

"Uncle!" He snapped at Megan.

"Your mother!" Her growled looking at donna and pointing to a picture of a beautiful woman with raven black hair like her`s and the same silver wrist bands as her, and the same blue eyes. Jason opened his mouth to say more but Donna stopped him.

"Stop it! Just Stop! You can't expect us to fight now! WE just lost our home, we let our mentor`s die, Adam is sick and you won't shut up!"

"Your parents trusted you-,"

"They trusted us with something we can't handle! We aren't them! WE will never be the Justice League! Thanks to my mother she left me without her! She died and I don't have a mom! You don't know how that feels! Knowing she died trying to save me, to save us! Why didn't she come with us! She left us! They all did." She cried, she felt the unshed tears in her eyes as Jason Todd looked at her.

"The only reason they stayed Donna was so when they got back, their kids wouldn't die, so they could live normal, peaceful lives. They didn't just die for all of you they we protecting every one, now tell me do you know how it feels to know you let your world and your kids die because you couldn't carry n any longer. "

"What you want us to do isn't possible!" She yelled.

Jason sighed and collapsed in the chair, "If I remember correctly it was your mother who said, the only way of finding the limits of the possible is by going beyond them into the impossible. Now that may not make much sense now but you have to try, but know this, weather you all fight or not, this isn't about you, it's about freedom. Something all your parents fought for." Red hood tossed a golden rope on the desk. And Donna slowly picked it up. She knew what it was.

"I`ll fight." Said cracked voice behind them. Every one turned to see Adam. Tears stained his cheeks but his blue eyes shown brighter than ever. Before anyone could move Cyborg was at the eight year olds side leading him out of the conversation. "Come on Super-lad let's get you some rest.

They turned back to Jason who looked at each of them, "Is the kid alone?"

No one answered and the Red hood gave a heavy sigh, "You guys need some rest I'll take you to your bunkers now. "

XXX

Rex sat in the old cot next to Damien and Conner. Every one lay silent thinking about the conversation with Red hood. Was it up to them not to fight a leave the rest of the world to die? If it was true then they spent five years of their lives training for this. Were they ready?

Conner was sighed in his bed, Rex felt for him. His brother was still in recovery and waking up to agree to go to war wasn't going to help Adam get better.

He raised his head as he heard the voice of Jason Todd.

"I`m going after him myself, little bastered." The man growled loudly.

"Hush, you`ll wake the children!" Said Firestorm.

"Yes the children who can't even help us."

Firestorm said nothing and Rex felt his heart drop, were people really giving up on them?

"Red you can't go off on your own, it`s suicide!"

"Ya, but what am I fighting for now, Bat-man is gone! And so am I." Rex heard the foots steps and suddenly couldn't take it anymore.

"I`ll do it!" he yelled loud enough for Red hood to hear. The others who never went to sleep looked at him like he grew a second head. Then Conner`s face hardened, "So will I!" He growled.

Donna nodded sitting up, "Me to."

The others joined in and Red hood nodded to them before heading to a small building.

The others smiled hopefully at each other before having the peace of mind to go to sleep.

**A/N: Wow three chapters in one day. I`m on a roll! Poor computer been on for ever!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: More to learn

Tom rubbed the sides of his aching head in discomfort. He had never spent this much time out of water before. It was killing his head. Every loud sound of clanking metal made it that much worse. He banged his head lightly against his father`s trident. The cool metal soothed it and Tom closed his eye hearing the sounds of crashing waves and seagulls.

_Son. I`m here…_

"Father." He muttered, he flung his eyes open and shook his head coming to grips of where he actually was.

Jason and Cyborg were busy telling everyone about the Amazo`s. the new ones, the evolved ones, and the weakest ones.

"All of them have the same weak points as a human being." Cyborg stated. The half man pointed to a picture of the originals, tall, bare chest, wore all green, and looked human, without the red glowing eyes.

Tom drowned out again as the pain in his head returned but not as bad as before. He rested his head back on the metal when a smoky smell that almost killed his head and made his stomach rumble filled the air.

He glared up at the two teachers who smiled at them, "Lunch time." Cyborg said walking away.

He ran a hand threw his blonde hair and walked after the other kids, Donna slowed down till their pace matched. "Are you alright Tom?"

"I suppose so, they don't have any pools around here do they?" He asked maneuvering his pitch fork.

"Already home sick are we Aquaboy?" Damien snickered ahead.

"More or less." He moaned. Suddenly there was a burst of warm water on his head making the head ach clear completely but it left him soaked. Jason chuckled lightly as Tom sent him a glare in between relive and hate. "If you really knew the power of that thing you`d be able to create oceans kid."

"Really? How?" He asked looking at the gold rod.

"I don't know Aquaman never told me, you have to figure it out on your own." Jason handed him and Donna a bowl of what looked like burnt beef soup. The two walked over to the fireplace and sat around it with the other.

Damien spit his out making the fire flicker madly. "Taste like shi-."

"Hey!" Jason said before Damien could finish, "Don't be picky."

Damien sent him a glare then returned to looking at the weird bowl. "Don't you have any real food?" Damien asked.

"Sorry kid, all the 'real food' his in that tower." Jason nodded to the large crowned building.

"Why don't you just go there?" Tom asked.

"That's where the Amazo`s are built." Cyborg said sitting down.

"Blow it up." Rex suggested.

Jason shook his head, they have…"

"Prisoners." Cyborg said glaring at the masked man.

"Well," Zatanna said with narrowed eyes, "that`ll change."

"Red we have SM on our six, over we next back up." Said a radio, gun fire could be heard in the back ground.

Jason almost chocked on his food as he groped his bowl and grabbed his Radio. "Over, be there in five." He coughed. He grabbed out his guns and the kids lead back. "Stay here." He said, "I`ll be back."

Tom and the others watched as Jason ran for the gate way.

After a few minutes every one went to their cots. Tom sat for a while before Conner and the other got to their feet. "You are coming right?" Megan asked.

"Where?" Tom asked.

"Jason wants us to fight, so we`ll fight, were going to help him." Megan said walking away.

Tom thought for a moment before tripping over his cot to catch up with them.

XXX

Artemis stumbled on the rocks as they headed towards the gunfire that got louder and louder. She almost lost her footing before Wally grabbed her hand. "I got you."

She smiled a bit before continuing on. Nothing looked like it was supposed to. Smashed buildings laying pieces, the roar was pulled up, and everything was too dark to see. Artemis heard a pebble tumble and had her bow out instantly. The only threat was a deer looking for food.

Lowering the bow she walked after the other, she felt bad for leaving Adam behind but he was still sick and also to young. Every sound made them look over their backs and glare into the darkness, but nothing showed.

The hurried along the rubble light coming from every bullet fired.

"Come on Jason, I know you can do better." Said a deep voice, it made the hairs on her neck stand straight up. They came to a rocky cliff and they saw Jason and a few others they didn't recognize shooting at a few Amazo's and a smaller object.

With all the notice Artemis didn't miss the sound of crunching ruble behind them. "Go!" She yelled pushing Wally down the slope following quickly. A loud roar made other others follow.

Now they were in the middle of the action, their eyes sought out Jason who was just finishing off an Amazo, he didn't see the one on his right. "Look out!" Robin yelled.

Jason turned to them, "Kids?" he took one step, "NO!" then there was a loud cracking sound and Jason looked down at the fist that had ripped threw him. He made a chocking sound that sounded a lot like 'run' tears covered her eyes as the fist pull back and Jason Todd crumpled on the floor.

There stood a tall man with soft black hair. He wore a red and blue suit with half of his body covered in metal parts and wires. His eyes were deep red and his cape billowed behind him. Conner took a step forward, "Dad?"

"Who`s next?" Superman smiled.

**A/N; Dun dun duuu**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: worth fighting for

Conner stood there and stared at his father, no the thing half robot and half superman that had just killed Jason Todd. Below the iron superman Jason`s gloved hands twitched, he was suffering in his last moments of death. The Super-man copy advanced them a smile spread across his half human face.

He lowered himself as the thing approached him; it was no different than the things that had hurt Adam. Conner jumped up and grabbed the things head pushing it down, wires sparked and Conner could hear Zatanna shouting her spells.

An arm grabbed the back of his shirt and the Superman threw him, far.

"Conner!" Megan yelled as Conner crashed into a building, the windows shattered and broke.

He growled in livid anger. Conner jumped back to the battle field where Tom had just stabbed the thing with the rod and Donna and Damien were in the proses of ripping it`s head off. It threw them aside like they were nothing looking its soul-less red eyes on him.

"Target acquired, Conner Kent." It didn't sound like a robot, it sounded like his dad. No, no time to think of him now, the real Superman was gone.

In a flash the cyborg Superman jumped over to him smashing his head into the dirt. He kicked it`s arm loosening the hold and with a deep satisfaction ripped the arm off. Sparks flew from the torn arm but the cyborg still advanced.

"Conner, over here!" Robin said waving his arms. Conner didn't see and opening but behind him and still he wouldn't get more than a few feet. Donna and Zatanna ran over and started to attack gaining its attention. As the two girls raced over to where Robin was, the cyborg only inches behind them, Conner saw a puddle of oil. Robin wanted the thing to burn!

Conner saw that most of the oil puddle surrounded the area; he looked around and saw Megan waving at him from the top of the rubble. Conner nodded and raced over to Jason. He leaned over and grabbed the man`s shoulders. "Jason."

Jason`s hand patted him slowly on the shoulder and Conner quickly took of the red hood the man always wore. His skin was burn, badly scars went crossed over his face and his eyes were blood shot.

Jason`s lips moved just a bit and Conner lowered himself to Red hood so he could hear. Conner could just barely make out what he said before his eyes grew wide and then Jason went limp in his hands.

XXX

Damien sat at the top of the rubble, watching the flames roar with happiness as the metal creature burned. Donna came to sit next to him, like the others they decided to stay and go over what had happened. Morn Jason Todd. "Got ay marshmallows?" he asked.

The corners of Donna`s lips twitched. "No, I don't."

She looked over to the side and saw Conner looking out over the flames, he stood alone. "I hope Conner`s alright."

"He doesn't understand it wasn't his Dad, it was a robot, that's it." Damien said.

"Yes, but he seems so…" Donna paused.

"Out of it?" He finished looking at the teen. Donna nodded and trailed her eyes back to the flames the light dancing on her face.

Damien looked at the fire and thought back to his father. Bruce Wayne, the billionaire. He never really saw his father much, guess now he knew why. Being Batman didn't involve anyone else. Just yourself. He had hated Dick when he had come, stole all his father`s attention. He got used to it after a while figuring if he wanted something from his father he had to earn it.

"Let's head back." Zatanna said after the sky started to turn back to a dirty gray color and every one was leaning against rocks trying to stay awake. Wally failed in that area. Donna let out a low laugh before going to wake Wally up.

Damien stood up and rubbed his eyes, the others walked back the way they came, or they at least tried. The night before was dark and creepy and it was hard to see where they were let alone remember the way back.

They started to walk back when they heard the sound of crunching rocks. Damien brought out his swords in an instant. Cyborg stood behind them glaring down at the group of kids.

"Cy-," Zatanna started but Cyborg raised hand.

"No. You are in big trouble, all of you; you don't know how important you are! You risked your lives, and Jason`s."

Conner stepped forward his eyes dark, "Who`s after us."

Cyborg raised an eye brow, "What?"

"Jason said 'He`s looking for you' Who and why?"

Damien narrowed his eyes at the man. "Hey how do we know we can trust him, he`s part machine he could be sending out stuff to them." The group took a step back narrowing their eyes.

"That's absurd, I worked with Batman he never came up with something a stupid as that!"

"Answer the previous question." Robin ordered. Cyborg`s eyes darted from one teen to the next. "I don't know what he was talking about, please come back to the base and-."

"We're not going anywhere with you." Artemis spat.

"I-," Cyborg looked from one kid to the next. "You don't know that, the b battles already lost."

"That doesn't answer who's after us!" Damien growled.

"I can't tell you, but I can say he`s the one who built the Amazo`s." The robot man said.

"Then we go and give a nice talk." Wally said.

"You guys can talk I`ll just kick his ass." Damien sneered. He started in the direction of the crowned building and the others followed.

"Wait, you can't do that, he`ll kill you too!" Cyborg yelled trying to get their attention. The others continued to walk and Damien was Conner look back.

"Miss something?" Tom asked.

Conner looked worried for a second before looking back and nodding. "We need to get Adam."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sry about the late updates I had really bad writers block and I kept telling myself not to post another new story until you finish this one. Any who on with the story. Oh and another thing I`ll start posting on Thursdays and Mondays ( those days I usually have lots of free time.) from now on, it`ll give me a good chance to spell cheek and look it over before I post. **

Chapter 7: one more piece 

It was night again. Everything once again pitch black, but worst of all he was homeless again. Dick had too many changes to fast. From his parents, to Bruce, to the team, to Jason, and now nowhere. It was killing him and he could feel a small ball mixed emotions in the pit of his stomach. Was it always going to be like this?

Dick never really pictured himself with a big happy family, not after his parents died, he figured that he was probably to screwed up to every really fall for some one. Beside he loved this action, all the fighting, it was where he belonged!

Now all he really had was his team mates and his brother Damien. They weren't really brothers, it made him sad to think like that but it was true they weren't. He said this to the younger boy once but as stubborn as the kid was he said blood didn't matter, it was bonds. Dick finally agreed so he wouldn't start fighting with Damien, but he still didn't truly believe they would ever really be brother. Not without Bruce.

Earlier in the day, before deciding to go and retrieve Conner`s brother Adam from Cyborg and the other heroes, they had made a small base in a building lobby, Megan, Zatanna, Tom and Rex had agreed to stay behind while the others went to get Adam.

Rex was the first oldest and decided to watch over one group while Conner, the second oldest, lead the next group to get his brother, it was _his_ brother after all.

Finally they came to the tall metal walls that held Adam. Torches were lit at the door as if Cyborg expected them to return. It was sort of obvious, Conner wouldn't just leave Adam. Not in a million years.

What was odd thought was that the light could be seen from inside the base. Jason had told them that it was always dim to keep the Amazo freaks away. He grabbed out his grabble gun and shot the top of the wall slinging over gracefully.

Once every one was there did Robin look to see everything in ruins. Fires roared from wall to wall and tents burns with black smoke, and dead bodies lay on the cold stone floor.

"Adam!" Conner yelled, "ADAM!"

There was no answered and Dick saw the Super-boy bunch his hands into small fists.

Dick placed a hand on Conner`s shoulder to comfort him, "We`ll find him."

Conner shrugged his hand off violently, "We`d better, or I'll kill every last one of those stupid robots." He snarled.

Dick narrowed his eyes looking around the area he started to walk around checking bodies and tents for life.

Suddenly there was a slight pain in his ankle and he looked down to see Cyborgs torn metal body. "Hey!" was all he needed to yell before leaning over the man.

"Cyborg, are y-." Robin said before being interrupted.

"Where`s Adam?" Conner asked or more likely demanded as he walked over to him. The others kept their distance.

"He has him."

"Who, Cyborg, Who has my brother?"

Cyborg scoffed and his red eye went dark but the faint words could have been heard over anything, "Lex Luthor."

XXX

Tom gently caressed the pitch fork with delicate fingers as if it would break at the touch. He wrapped his fingers around the lower half and squeezed concentrating. Nothing happened and Tom narrowed his eyes and sighed.

The teen settled for throwing it carelessly on the ground and looking around the room. A few of their team mate had gone along on a rescue mission to get Adam. They stayed behind to defend their new sanctuary. It wasn't much but it would do for now.

All around papers were scattered around on the floor desks and book shelves lay toppled over and a small fire they made burned lightly in the middle of the room. Tom watched Rex, the oldest kid here, look out the large window, gazing at the land scape.

Megan sat away from the fire with Zatanna who slept next to her friend.

Tom continued to look around this time his eyes looking outside to other things, like to people on top of a rubble pile. He quickly hurried to his feet alerting Rex and Megan who woke Zatanna when she jumped. He raced out side not taking his eyes off the two people who hadn't noticed him from the distance.

He could tell they were little as he got closer and he also heard Rex, Megan and Zatanna running after him. "Hey!" He called to the young children. The two seemed to freeze and once they came to grips of the teens running at them… they fled.

"Wa-? No, wait!" Rex yelled catching up with Tom. The slid down the rock pile and continued after them. One kid almost fell and by now Tom saw one was a boy and the other a girl. Suddenly Tom felt an agonizing pain in his leg and he toppled over.

There was a hard weight on him and Tom opened his eyes to see a dark skinned woman with short brown hair and a dirty orange suit. Her eyes looked like something of a lion and she bared her teeth over him.

Tom gasped at the woman, his breathing hard and a bit fear full as the woman was bent over him ready to strike. Suddenly her eyes became more human like and her features softened. "Aqua-boy?"

Tom blinked a few more times before being able to speak. "What?"

"Tom?" The woman asked a hint of frustration in her voice.

He nodded and looked past her to see Rex, Zatanna and Megan surrounded by a group of people, in colluding the two children.

The woman stood at full height now and offered a hand out to him; he took it getting back to his feet. "They called me Vixen. Don't worry your safe with us now." Tom remained silent as Vixen waved the men away from his family. Tom finally found the courage to speak, "Your part of the League aren't you?"

Vixen looked saddened for a moment, "Was, not any more. Come we must seek shelter quickly."

"Our base is-."Zatanna said looking back. Vixen raised a hand, "No, trust me come with us."

Rex narrowed his eyes, "We have to be back soon."

"I will not keep you waiting long, we must speak."

"Ok." Rex said and the four teens followed cautiously.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I have to say thanks to mimoo01 for reviewing to the story because it's nice hear from someone about the story, thank you mimoo01 for reviewing the story your great. Now to everyone reading I really want to know what you think, who you want to come into the story, and what you might want to happen. Any suggestions would be great. Let me know if what you think, thank you to those who reviewed and might review. **

Chapter 8: separated

Megan looked cautiously around the whole base and ducked her head at the stares people gave her and her family. She felt like such an outcast with her Martian green skin that she almost wished she could change her appearance to her normal looking skin. But people were staring, and someone cheered out.

"Welcome to Alpha base," Vixen said leading them around the camp. "This is the largest rescue facility out there and we house only 600 people."

"How come you were never able to take down the Amazo`s with this many heroes?" Rex said, looking around.

Vixen gestured around, "Not ever one here is from the justice league; most of these people are just citizens trying to keep safe."

Megan tilted her head walking faster till she reached Vixen`s side. "You said this is the largest facility out there, so there are others?"

Vixen nodded, "A few days ago we got a signal that 'the kids have come', we just assumed it was all of you, the facility we sent to retrieve you was the only retrieval base left, its operated by Cyborg, Red Hood, and Power girl, and a few cops, but we found you all the way out here why?"

Megan and Zatanna bowed their head and Tom bit his lip, "Jason Todd died and we thought Cyborg was working against us, by coming here I suppose we were wrong." Zatanna said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Where is the rest of your team?" Vixen asked, her eyes left them and searched the crowed of people moving around doing their own things.

"Well, they went back to get Adam." Rex stated, "We left the base because Jason-."

Vixen raised a hand, "I don't want to hear it, what's done is done and we must put this behind us, we will get your missing team mates tomorrow, its late." Vixen looked a little disappointed at the thought of her own order and Megan had to ask why.

"What's wrong?"

Vixen gazed at her for a second and the sighed, "I know some people who would have been happy to see your team mates."

Rex raised an eye brow, "Witch ones?"

"Later," Vixen said, "First, you should eat and you look tired, you must sleep."

Megan smiled and nodded, as they left she couldn't help fell an over powering felling of sadness come from not her but someone in the crowd, but when she looked no one was watching them.

XXX

"Who the hell is Lex Luthor?" Damien asked as they watched Conner destroy thing after thing, Donner watched Dick shack his head and reply, "I don't know."

Great, the world's greatest detective didn't even know who this person was how would they find him? Donna looked around the clearing burning with fire. The was a loud crashing sound as Conner hit a large desk and the pieced flew everywhere, Donna dodged a large piece the flew by her face but Artemis wasn't so lucky, she had a few scratches on her arm where the sharp flying wood hit her.

"That's it." Donna growled. She flew over to Conner and pushed the angry and surprised boy against the stone floor. "Let go!" Conner yelled using a lot of strength to try to get out her grasp, but Donna was Wonder woman`s daughter an she was strong. "That's enough Conner! Punching your way into everything isn't going to get your brother back!"

"Shut up!" Conner roared.

"No! Conner, Luthor took your brother and we will find Luthor, but this isn't helping, calm down and lets go back to the others, we need to regroup and them figure out how to find Adam.

Conner huffed, out of breath, and then he growled, "Get off."

Donna heard and saw and in his movement and voice as she let him up. Tiny bruises were on his wrist here she had held him down stronger than she thought but he didn't say a word as he marched out of the base the others following his every step so they wouldn't get split up again.

Donna rolled her eye and breathed, "Hera help us." Before flying after her family.

XXX

Adam blinked away his sleep with heavy and weak hands, the robot`s sickness had left him weak and tired every second. He lifted his head remembering the brown sky and grey walls of the infirmary but everything around him was silver, clean bright silver. For a moment he thought he was back in his home with Black canary and Jo`nn but there were no windows and no bed and he had woken up on the cold floor, his sides ached every time he took a deep breath and Cyborg told him it was how the virus work, he was supposed to have his last dose of medicine by now but he had no idea where he was and his throat asked to much to yelled.

Adam brook into a coughing fit and the speakers he failed to notice earlier came to life. "Good you're awake," Said a deep voice that made his sides hurt more. "One moment before the doors open."

Adam raised an eye brow at the small speakers in the corner of the wall. Doors opened at the wall closest to him and Adam breathed quickly and crawled to the other side of the room bringing his legs closer to his chest.

"Don't be afraid little one, my name is Lex, Lex Luthor." The bald man smiled at him and it didn't help Adam even in the slightest, there was something about the man that made Adam scared to death. Not the man himself but something else.

Lex walked further into the room but Adam tried to stay calm and glared at him, like his brother would. "Where am I?" he said his voice laced with more fear than he thought was ok.

"With me. At my house, you were sick so I brought you here, Come we must discuses a few things." The man walked to the door way and of fear of being alone he gathered the strength from his power and got to his feet following the man out of the safe room.

**A/N: those mystery people will come in the next chapter on Thursday, please review and I'll answer any questions you may have. Thanks for reading. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N already had the idea for this chapter and I really couldn't wait to post it. **

Chapter 9: seeing is believing

Dick and Damien looked out past the crushed gargoyles that used to guard the old house miles away. Even in its crumbled and destroyed state Sick knew it would always hold it beauty. When, or if they were lucky enough, this war would end and he would rebuild this building, he didn't know about Damien. The twelve year old kid just stared at the house he called home, before all _**this**_.

"Come on, stop hanging around we have to get moving!" Conner snapped at the top from where he stood on top of a junk pile.

"Why can't I just run there?" Wally insisted and Artemis shook her head, "What if you run into an Amazo?"

"Hm." Wally grunted crossing his arms, "I`m fast enough!"

"I didn't say you weren't, stop pouting!" Artemis snapped, Dick drowned out another one of their arguments not caring to stop it.

"We could go down there." Dick said more to himself, sadly Damien heard and smiled, "Then let's, no one can stop us!"

"I know that, but we have to think about-."

"Conner, Right think about the_ great_ **Super-boy**!" Damien snapped interrupting him. Dick glared at him, he always assumed he had gotten past the phase were his 'brother' tried to guess his next word and then get angry about it.

"No," Dick said calmly, "Adam, we have to find him."

"Are you coming?" Wally asked looking at them from over the junk pile, the others obviously had went further to see if they would catch up and wally came back to check on them. "Were co-." He felt Damien nudge him and Dick looked at the house, he knew he would find something he wanted to see, they had to go. "We're going to check the house, we used to live there and, I forgot something."

Wally bit his lip then nodded, "Ok, I`ll let the others know." Without another word Wally was gone. Dick barely took another step before the Kid Flash was back, "Okay, let's go." Wally smiled.

"Thanks Wally." Dick said.

"Ya, thanks' a lot." Damien said less enthusiastically.

They walked the long way to the house and Dick smiled at the sight of a few birds here and there. He could actually see some grass beneath his feet. Things were different here. Dick remembered Bruce, his liked Bruce; he was a good friend it was just sad that he never really got to know him.

Finally they reached the house, the three teens separated to look around and Dick memorized the whole building completely. He remembered the marble like stairs, the red carpeted halls, the wooden Wally, and most of all he remembered the bright red oak door. Dick was lost in thought as he walk over the Burt post of an old bed he dug under the rubble and smiled a little at the brown cover of the suit case. Being hidden under the bed gave it extra protection.

Slowly Damien opened the lid; he looked at the insides like his eyes would fall out.

"Hey Dick we-." Damien said walking over to him. "What?"

"It's empty!" Dick growled. The wooden suit case began to crack under his furious grip and he stood up and threw it to the ground. "Someone took the pictures Damien!"

"Dick-," Damien said but Dick threw his hands in the air pacing around the ruble in livid anger. "Why? Why would someone-," Suddenly the wood beneath him collapsed and he fell. It didn't take but only a second before he hit metal.

"Recognized, Alfred Pennyworth." A rusty machine said. Dick gasped as Damien and Wally Jumped down into the small machine next to him. Lights lit up and then with a screeching jolt it started to go down.

"Where are we going?" Wally asked felling the walls for a way out. Then the elevator stopped and the door slid open half way, rust covered it and Dick, Damien and Wally had to push their way out.

Everywhere was lit with computer light that come from a glass tube and a large computer next to it. That's not what caught his eye though; it was the limp pictures on the table, his pictures. He wasted no time racing down and grabbing the photo he saw.

In his hand he held the slightly burnt picture of his parents, and him. His real parents. He stroked his thumb over the dusk to see the face of a tall man, a beautiful woman, and a small eight year old kid. He could have stood there forever but the sound Damien`s voice pulled him from his trance. "No…no…no…" Damien muttered his face pressed against the glass tears leaking along it. Damien's hands were balled into fist and Wally patted Damien`s back to comfort him.

Holding the picture in one hand Dick slowly made his way over to the huge glass tube that lay there. He never noticed the person inside, the glass was without dust and it was easy to see his face, his black hair, and the scar that was under his right eye.

Dick pulled of his own mask with his free hand and when he did so he felt the large tears flowing freely down his cheeks staining them completely. Slowly Dick`s knees gave out and he sat against the glass, tears leaving his blue eyes, "No…Not him to…not Bruce." Dick cried.

XXX

Zatanna walked around the base her eye trained on the ground so she wouldn't catch the eye of any of the people that crossed her path. He assumed she could make herself invisible but what was the point, if you lived in this world you had to be strong.

"You've come to free them haven't you?"

Zatanna looked up at an old broken down looking man with a thick smell of whiskey on his breath.

"I don't know what you mean." Zatanna said looking around for one of her friends to pull her from the conversation.

"The Justice league of course." The man said spitting a little. Zatanna snapped her gaze to him. "What?"

The man smiled with yellow crooked teeth, "There held captive in that spiky crown building, been there for two years now."

"B-But their alive?" She asked.

"Who knows what Luthor does to them up there?" The man grumbled.

"Yes but there are up there right?" Zatanna pleaded.

"Andy!" What are you doing harassing the new recruits!" Vixen yelled walking over to them, "they'll hear none of your lies!" She spat.

"There not lies Alfred told us-,"

"Alfred is an old fool who`s lost his mind working for the Bat." Vixen spat. She turned to Zatanna her gaze ten times friendlier, "I hope you pay no attention to him, his lies are frequent."

"I-I guess so." Zatanna said.

"Good, come it's time to find your friends."

Zatanna smiled at her but the thought still pierced her mind, could the old man be right, could the league be up there at this time?

XXX

Adam gulped down the water in deep thirsty chugged and then took another large bit out of his pancakes. The odd feeling he had about Lex had been pushed to the back of his mind but he still felt it lingering there in silence. He felt more energized and stronger as he ate. Lex sat next to him eating his own small plate of food.

Adam smiled and pushed the plate away finishing quicker than he ever had. "Done." He smiled at the bald man.

"Good, Now Adien-,"

"Adam." He said correcting him.

"What?" Lex asked.

"My names Adam." He said again.

"Oh yes _Adam,_ I just wanted to know a few things about you." Lex said.

"Like what?" Adam said, he didn't know why but an episode of Kidnappers popped into his head, Lex wasn't a kidnapper, he was a friend…starting now.

"Like do you have any friends?" Lex asked casually.

Adam smiled and a saddening pain hit him, "Yep lots and I have my brother Conner."

"Hm. Right, and do you have any special abilities?" Lex asked, resting hand on the table. The small clinging nudge in the back of Adam`s head returned but this time it had deep sense that made him or more like pushed him to lie. "I can control water." He stated.

"Water." Lex asked uninterested.

"Yeah, water can't get enough of it!" Adam said faking his enthusiasm.

Lex looked at him and then reached into his pocket, the first thing Adam thought was gun but he let out a more relived breath when Lex pulled out a small chunk of green rock. "Do you know what this is, Adam?"

"I don't know a lobster." Adam said feeling a threatening feeling come over him he gathered his best self-defense mode. Cocky-ness.

"No," Lex said unamused, "On a planet far far away it's called Kryptonite."

"Kryptonite." Adam said feeing a slight burning sensation in his throat as the word escaped his mouth. It didn't take long for him to realize, Lex was no friend.


	11. Chapter 11

**Please review! Thank you!**

Chapter 10: here, there, and everywhere

Artemis pinched the bridge of her nose in deep, indescribable annoyance. They had reached their make-shift base, but no one was here. To make it worse, Wally, Damien, and Dick, went lolly gagging into some broken down Manson and said they`d meet them here, they weren't here. And to make her day worse, she and Donna were stuck with a ready to blow Conner Kent.

"They said they would be here!" Conner growled, pacing back and forth from one end of the room to the next.

"I`m sure they'll be here any second." Donna said, trying to reassure the Super-boy.

"And the others? What about, Megan, Tom, Rex, and Zatanna? They were supposed to wait here!" Conner snapped.

"I think Conner`s right." Artemis intervened, Donna glared at her for reinforcing Conner`s right to be angry but Artemis continued, "There are power sucking robots out there and the last thing we need is to be separated."

Donna lowered her head, knowing she had spoken the truth, "I suppose."

Every one stayed quiet after that, the only thing that could be heard was Conner`s angry pacing and the slight cawing of crows in the distance.

Artemis got out her bows and began to clean the heads. She had done this numerous time in the past few days, but there was nothing else to do, and when a conversation ended in the group it all became silent… Most of the time, but all the talkative members were elsewhere.

She pricked his finger on the top of the point making sure it was sharp and threw the first arrow down into the pack. Where ever her family was, she hoped they were okay.

XXX

Wally felt uncomfortable as he saw Dick drop to his knees crying over the man that help him long ago. Wally never knew much about Bruce Wayne, only that he took Dick Grayson after the kid`s parents died a horrible death.

"He`s not gone."

Wally wasn't the only one to jump as someone emerged out of the shadows. Wally rose up his fist as Dick quickly placed his mask back on and jumped to the other side of the tank he and Damien stood.

The man they saw was old; he had white hair and a dirty black coat. Is clothes were cleaner than most of the people they saw but that said nothing about who he was. The man did hold a small smile over his face.

"It is nice to see you again, Master Dick." The man said, a small smile coming across his face.

Wally raised and eye brow as Dick and Damien lowered their fists. "Alfred?" They said in unison.

"Master Dick?" Wally sneered, raising an eyebrow curiously. Robin ignored him. "W-what do you mean he`s not gone?" Damien asked.

Alfred walked over to the large dusty computer and pressed a few buttons before a heart monitor popped out of the ground. The beeping sounds echoed in the cave.

"Well," Damien said grabbing his batter-rang out, "Lets wake him up!"

"No! Master Damien, Please that will only make his condition worse, he had been in a coma for over two years!"

"Two years?" Wally said looking at the billionaire's pale skin, he looked like he never saw day light since more than two years.

"Wait," Dick said walking over to Alfred. "The justice league died two years ago, Why didn't the Amazo`s just kill Batman?"

The smiled disappeared off Alfred`s face, "Oh young sir, the justice league still lives, they are locked in Lex Luther's tower."

Wally`s heart almost stooped at what the man said. The Justice league lived! The only question was, who the hell was Lex Luthor?

XXX

Adam`s eyes never left the green gem that made his stomach lurch and his heart rate rise. He forced his eyes to meet Lex`s face, he had to assume this man knew things that he himself didn't, he would just have to play it cool till he could find a way to escape.

"What`s Kryptonite?" Adam asked carefully so Lex wouldn't realize how scared he was.

"It`s a form of rock that came from another planet. But I'm sure you already knew that, being the son of Super-man after all." Lex smiled.

"Son of Superman? No way, don't even know the guy." Adam said fidgeting with his fingers.

"Fine if you don't know who he is then why do you wear his symbol?" Lex Said pointing to Adams red jacket. Even if it was unzipped it was obvious what was on it. Crud he had forgotten about the jacket. How could he forget about the jacket?

"Someone gave it to me. It wasn't mine." Adam said quickly.

"Some like your brother?" Lex asked.

Adam closed his mouth, his brother want going to get hurt because of him. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his arm and Adam couldn't help but grab it. Lex smiled. "You're going to tell me everything or this," Lex held up a tiny clear bottle of blue liquid. "Will go down the drain." Adam knew what it was without having to see the dark lines on his arm returning. Still he would never betray his friends, or his family.

"Keep it, I don't need it." Adam said pushing out of the chair. Lex did the same but stood taller than him. Of course Adam was only eight.

"You think you can leave without my say so boy?" Lex snapped. Adam balled his fist, as Lex grabbed the collar of his shirt and pressed a button under the table. Trap doors opened up and Adam cried out as Lex grabbed his hurting arm and threw him down the hole.

Adam covered his face again before he landed on the cold metal floor his powers not saving his fall this time. He looked up at the opening and saw Lex standing at least a few yards above him. "Maybe your brother will be more cooperative!" Lex yelled. Before closing the hatch.

"NO!" Ada screamed, he raced over to the wall and punched it, it left a large dent but he stepped back as the grey walls disappeared and green kryptonite covered bars caged him.

"CONNER!" Adam screamed before the pain in his arm and his chest made him pass out against the cold metal floor.

XXX

Rex walked next to his other three team-mates, Zatanna, Tom and Megan as they made their way back to their make shift base, he hadn't realized they had gone so far away. He looked at Zatanna, this morning Zatanna told them that an old man told her that their parents were alive and being held in the large spiked building.

Rex hadn't said anything about it, Tom refused to believe it and Megan was over joyed about it, but under all that he could tell they were all questioning if it really was true. Why would someone hold the League captive and rumor said the league died two years ago? Why not just kill them? It didn't add up.

"Are you alright back their?" Vixen asked a small smiled on her face.

"Ya," Rex said answering for the others, "We just hope the others are there."

"I`m sure their fine, their heroes." Said a man next to Vixen.

Rex nodded, so were his parents, Green lantern and Hawk girl were heroes, but they died, or maybe not, his head hurled with possibilities.

"Is this it?" Vixen asked pointing to a small building with thick brown and red brick, and large glass windows. Rex smiled, "Yes, It is."

"Look!" Megan yelled pointing at one of the windows, "It`s Conner!"

"That means the others are in there two!" Zatanna said. Before anyone could say a word his other three teammates raced down the rubble and started calling to the others.

Rex shrugged his shoulders and flew down to the others landing beside them as Conner, Artemis and Donna came out. Rex opened his mouth to say something but Conner smashed him against the wall. "Where have you been?" He growled his eyes livid.

"Let go!" Rex yelled at the other teen. "What's the matter with you?"

Conner let go but his eyes were still like black holes. Donna and Artemis lowered their gaze.

"Where are the others?" Megan asked.

Donna refused to meet her eye. "Wally, Damien and Dick went to search Wayne manor and have yet to return."

"And Adam?" Tom asked.

"He was taken by-." Artemis said but Vixen and two soldiers walked down the rubble pile.

"By Luthor." Vixen said. Conner pointed at her, "who`s she?"

"Vixen." Zatanna answered.

"How did you know?" Donna asked.

"Earlier today we sent out a team to investigate why cyborg hadn't been responding, they said the base was destroyed and it showed evidence it was Luthor."

"Who's Luthor?" Megan asked. By the expressions all the teens wore it was clear they had no idea.

"Lex Luthor is Super-man`s arch enemy and the reason these Amazo`s are being used as an army." Vixen stated. "Please, wait here, while my team retrieves your friends from Wayne manor."

"They said they would be here." Donna said, "Shouldn't we wait?"

"No." Vixen said. "It`s time to get your team together and get Adam, no more waiting is needed."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update on Monday and this chapter is a little late. The internet was down for a while, so it's all good now and back to regular reviews for now. **

Chapter 11: You name it 

"What's this do?" Damien asked poking around the Bat cave like it was some large museum touching everything and placing things in different spots. Damien looked around at the old man who was talking to Wally and Dick.

"People know of this place but they do not now of Master Bruce`s survival, I wished to keep his identity secret for one and I did not wish to bring the world false hope that the rest of the league could be alive as well."

"We understand that." Dick said, nodding slowly. "But Alfred you have to know, we can't just leave our other team mates in the dark."

"Maybe if Master Bruce awakens-." Alfred started.

"What do you mean?" Wally asked.

"At rare moments Master Bruce will wake up, that's how I know of Lex Luthor, but he will always pass back out." Alfred said sadly.

"Hey!" Damien yelled from above then tried of being patient. He pointed to a large coin and one side was clear and the other was burnt and black. Alfred waved a hand in dismissal. "One of master Bruce`s Collector's items or some such."

Damien rolled his eyes and started to flip the coin up and down in his hand. He fumbled with it and caught it before it fell down the long dark cave and took it as a sign to stop and put it back. He headed back over to the others deciding to mess with the computer and listen in on the conversation.

Dick and Wally were now over by Bruce looking to him with wide eye like he would suddenly wake up from his coma. "When`s the last time he woke up?" Wally asked.

"Two weeks ago." Alfred said, "They happen more and more so I`m hopeful that the next time he wakes up he will stay awake."

In their talk about Bruce awakening they hadn't notice Damien hacking into the computer gazing at all the files, "Two-Face…, Clay-face…, Joker…, Superboy?" Damien entered the profile looking from Conner Kent as Super boy to Dick Grayson as Robin and Tom as Aquaboy. He never found his name nor Adam, Zatanna or Artemis`s profiles.

"What's this?" He asked, all three of them looked at him with great annoyance on their faces until Alfred saw the Profiles on the computers. "Aw, yes Master Bruce developed codenames for you, he never finished."

"Why is Rex War hawk why can't that be my name?" Damien snapped.

"Superman chose Conner's name and decided that Adam was always going to be too young for battle like his brother, the family members of your teammates chose the names not Batman." Alfred said looking down at his former master.

"Ok, Side I think the name thing is stupid anyway, don't have a problem with people knowing I busted their as-,"

A loud beep went off from the computer and it made Damien yelp and jump back in surprise. They plugged their ears as the sound waves traveled threw the cave bouncing off the cave walls and out the cave and finally it stopped.

"Damien!" Dick snapped shaking his head clear of the loud noise.

"I didn't do it!" He growled back.

"No, it was the alert someone is above and calling us." Alfred replied.

"Who?" Wally asked.

"Let's go find out shall we?" Alfred said heading to the elevator.

"Wait what if its and Amazo?" Dick asked.

"The computer only senses heart rate no machinery." Alfred said not slowing his pace to the elevator.

Damien was the last to enter the elevator and the first the see the sunlight.

XXX

Zatanna tapped her foot nervously on the floor as they stood outside of Wayne manor and waited with Vixen and her two other guards. The silence was killing her, she willed someone to say something but no one did. She didn't know why she was the one who didn't say anything but she supposed they, like her, were in their own thoughts.

It surprised her and made her heart swell when she saw the large rusted cylinder come from the ground and the doors open. There was an old man, Damien, Wally and Dick. Zatanna wished she could hug them all as they came closer but a slight pat on the shoulder was good enough.

"Nice to see you in one piece boy wonder." She smiled.

"Thanks Zee." He said, "Whose are they?"

Zatanna knew he was nodding to Vixen and her friends. "That's Vixen, she helped us find you."

"You are all way to trusting!" Damien said crossing his arms.

Donna narrowed her eyes and pointed at the old man yet to speak, "What about you?"

"Easy Wonder girl, he`s our butler!" Damien smiled. "This is Alfred."

"Alfred, a pleasure." Vixen said and Alfred nodded, "The War is starting Alfred."

"What! But their just kids Damien is eleven and young Adam is only eight!" Alfred said.

Conner narrowed his eyes, "Adam`s the main reason we have to fight."

"He was taken, "Megan said placing a hand on Conner`s shoulder, he didn't pull away. "He was taken by Luthor."

"We must plan." Vixen stated.

Alfred and Dick shared a look, "We can do that in the cave."

Alfred, Dick and Wally went down first have only so much room. She, Damien and Rex went down next. Went she got out she say the faint light of glass disappear into the floor but it was gone in seconds. She looked to Dick who had always been very mysterious she could never read him, but Wally was an open book always fidgeting when nervous, and she knew they were hiding something.

She walked down to meet Dick and stepped closer so the others coming from the elevator wouldn't hear. "I don't know what you're hiding but you can trust me not to say a word."

Dick looked at her for a second before smiling slightly and nodding thanks Zee."

Zatanna turned her attention back to the others as they entered the cave and looked around wonder in their eyes, all except Conner and Megan, Conner was still very angry and Megan had token the responsibility for making sure he didn't break anything.

"Ok first we need a good way to communicate, I only have a few walky-talky's back at base so we`ll have to go in groups." Vixen said.

"What about Megan?" Alfred asked.

"Me?" Megan said looking a bit worried.

"Martian Manhunter was able to keep a mental link to all his team mates, I`m sure you could do the same." Alfred replied.

Megan rubbed the back of her head nervously, "Black canary was teaching me something like that, but without another telepath it would be difficult."

"We have a very skilled telepath with us at the base," Vixen reassured, "She can help you."

Megan nodded and turned back to Conner. Zatanna watched at Alfred and Vixen and the two guards tried to think of battle strategies.

Zatanna sat with the others and discussed Lex Luthor, they all have heard of him their own way and it was obvious he played a very large part in the capture or death of the Justice league.

"Who is this guy? Who does he think he is?" Wally said.

"Does it matter, he has Adam and I`m going to break every bone in his body till he gives him back." Conner growled.

Megan placed a hand on Conner`s shoulder and smiled, "Conner we all want Adam back and I have full faith that Vixen and Alfred can help us get him back."

Suddenly the voices behind the group of teens dropped. And that made every one of them listen in, "Maybe we should low the building while we can, he wouldn't expect it. Not as long as he has the kid." A guard said. They jumped to their feet and Conner balled his fist, "We ARE NOT BLOWING IT UP!" He yelled. His voice echoed across the cave and finally the guard replied. "I`m Just saying-."

Conner slammed his fist into the wall and the ceiling rumble and large rocks dropped from above and finally came to rest.

Zatanna looked above and saw a faint outline of light; this place was no longer stable, if it ever was.

"Um-"she said but another loud beep echoed through the cave and more rocks fell from above.

"Intruders!" Alfred said, Every one turned to the Elevator but Zatanna knew what was happening, The Amazo`s were coming from above.

XXX

Tom looked at the elevator but Zee was looking to the ceiling and it was only a second before he looked up himself and saw the whole ceiling crashing above them. He looked to Zatanna and she narrowed her eyes and held she white gloved hands in the air.

"Dleihs su lla!" She yelled, a large blue shield covered them and once the rocks hit Tom saw Zatanna struggling to hold it. Then the bubble disappeared and they were safe from the rocks but now they faced nine differed Amazo`s.

Tom saw Alfred race to the compute and disappear behind the rubble.

"Father, give me strength!" Tom cried and pointed at one of the Amazo`s that blacked his path to the old butler.

Tom pictured the lapsing waved, the cawing seagulls and the song of Atlantis. Water sprang from the pitch fork and crashed at the Amazo, It wasn't powerful enough to kill him but his arm flew off.

Donna landed beside him, "I`ve got this friend, go help the butler!"

Tom nodded and saw Donne attach the Amazo, as he raced after the old man, He didn't have to go far to see the old man trying to carry a tall black hair man from the rubble.

Tom leapt over to him the man was to clean to be a guard with his armor off because the rocks would have killed on impact, but this man looked just bruised. His pants were dark black and he wore thick black boots, Tom notice the Cape and cowl held in his hand and looked at Alfred, "Who is he, is he alright?"

"He-,"

"I`m Fine." The man hissed as he slipped the cowl over his face. The man placed the rest of his suit on and grabbled out something from his belt, "It`s time to go." The man said in a tone that made Tom both relived and terrified.

Tom smiled a bit," Yes sir, Yes Batman."

**A/N: I`m sure most of you know this but just for the people who don't Zatanna`s spells are said backwards and YAY Batman, you know he had to be alive, I mean he`s batman…**

**One more thing I have a bad habit of ending stories at the fifteenth chapter so if you have anything you want to see the story let me know, I'm also thing about lowering the amount of Povs I do let me know whose point of view you want to see in the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: Many different things

Conner felt that pit of anger inside him expand the moment he saw the rocks fall over him and his team-mates, and now staring right at, at least nine different Amazo`s it was like fire in his veins. His brother was somewhere and these things were stopping him from getting to Adam.

He saw every one pick a target and head for it, Conner chose the one in front jumping right in front of it and throwing a punch into its chest. Metal ripped and the Amazo screeched as it grabbed Conner's shirt and threw him across the room. Conner had to twist in the air to prevent landing on his face.

When he landed he felt the water cover him and he tried to gasp for air and water seeped in his mouth, quickly, trying not to panic he swan to the surface and tried to find the one that threw him as quickly as he could.

Dick and Zatanna were working on one with almost no skin, burning it and trying to slow it down, Damien and wally were going back to back taking two own their own. Artemis had found a way to a high ledge and was bombing arrows at another, Donna was hanging onto one, ripping through it`s back as it tried to claw at her, Rex seemed to have already ripped the head off of one and went for another, Vixen and the guards were handling one but the one Megan was handling was the one he was looking for.

The hole in its chest was bigger and Megan seemed to be trying to crush the insides, he had a better idea. He judged his leap and leapt, before he reached the beast he pulled back his fist and the second his hand grabbed hold of the metal he used all his strength to punch it in the head, making it fly clean off.

He kicked the body away from him and landed on his feet and looked around realizing that Megan was staring with wide eyes.

"What?" He asked a bit irritated, he hated being stared at.

She walked over to him and pointed past him. Conner looked and his mouth dropped open. Batman? He had seen pictures of most of the league and most of all he remembered him from the day they left. Conner watched as the man knelt down and threw some one over his shoulder. At the moment he didn't know who it was but he could tell they had been hit hard.

Batman glanced at them, "It's time to go." He said, He looked up at the collapsed ceiling and pulled out a grapple gun, Batman glided up and disappeared at the top.

Conner shook his head clear and looked around and finally saw Artemis, He jumped up next to her, "Time to go!" He yelled, the sound of fighting and small explosions making it hard to hear.

She glared at him, "I can handle this!"

Conner growled he wasn't in the mood; quickly he picked her up despite her protest and jumped through the giant hole in the ceiling. Once his feet hit solid land he set her down Wally and Damien were next, he figured Megan had retrieved them. Tom and Alfred were already here. And Donna, Rex and Zatanna flew up to them. Zatanna helped Vixen and her only surviving guard.

"Why did we have to leave?" Damien yelled, throwing his hands in the air dramatically.

"Get down." Batman said calmly, every one turned to him not realizing he was here. When their eyes automatically trailed to a switch in his hand they jumped for the floor as he pressed it and the bat cave exploded.

XXX

Damien yelled as he felt his ear drums burst and it felt like he was going to die from the noise. It was over quickly but Batman gave everyone time to regain their hearing.

"I`m bleeding," Damien said looking at the blood on his hand. He pointed to his head, "From my ear! What the HELL!" he glared at Batman. Batman returned it and it made Damien looked away, he looked back when Batman pulled his cape back behind him and stood at his full height.

Damien glared at Dick`s unconscious body a small trickle of blood coming from his forehead.

Zatanna raced over to him muttering something, the wound on his head quickly disappeared and it took only a minute for Dick`s eyes to flutter open. He quickly got to his feet staggering a little as he did so. He turned to Batman, "I knew I saw you."

Batman nodded to him then looked at Vixen, "Let's go before they find out were still alive."

Vixen only nodded and the adults started to head off. The teens followed but more slowly.

Damien folded his arms over his chest, "Well, it was nice while it lasted."

"What?" Donna asked side glancing him.

"Our time in charge is over!" Damien sulked, "Now the adults think they can take over everything and leave us at home…like before we **departed!" **

"Not a chance!" Conner snapped coldly.

"Well, it's going to happen Superboy and you don't have a choice!" Damien growled.

"You're an idiot Damien!" Donna said harshly.

"How so?" He asked.

"They still need us to jump start this whole war thing, you're getting carried away, and if the league is really alive then everyone is counting us to get them back! Not Batman or Vixen or anyone else." Donna replied.

"Nope you're wrong." Damien snickered.

"How am I wrong?" Donna asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"You just are, Girls believe in anything they say, when guys think common knowledge!" Damien declared. He earned fierce glares from Megan, Zatanna, Donna and Artemis.

"Repeat that ever again and you`ll see how bad it is not to have any powers!" Artemis spat.

"I don't need powers to kick your ass I have common skill, something you don't have!" Damien growled back, "Hey wait, you don't have powers either!"

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Exactly just common skill!"

"And a big head!" Wally laughed. Damien and Wally began to joke back and forth both earning harsh looks from the team before they finally stopped.

"Damien does have somewhat of a point though." Rex said. "What if they leave us in the field while they go to save the day?"

Zatanna narrowed her eyes, "Well just have to make sure that doesn't happen."

"How?" Tom asked.

"I don't know I guess we`ll have to think on it later, it looks like Batman isn't happy. I think we should figure out how to gain his respect then they can't ignore us."

"Agreed." Dick nodded.

There was silence after that and Damien looked from one person to the next as they walked. He swallowed, "Batman gave us hero names."

He said it lowly but every eye was on him, he smiled.

"He did?" Artemis asked.

"Only most of us." Dick replied.

"What's mine?" Tom asked.

"Aquaboy." Dick said. ,"Rex`s name is War hawk."

"Mines kid Flash!" Wally said loudly.

"And me?" Donna asked.

"Wondergirl." Damien said still annoyed with her. She didn't care. "Conner`s is Super-boy!"

"Artemis, Damien, Zatanna or Adam didn't get one." Wally said.

They only shrugged, Damien saw Zatanna glance at Dick, "What's yours?"

"Robin." He said.

"Like the bird?" she asked, he nodded, "Cool."

Damien rolled his eyes. Finally they stopped at a large building and the doors open.

XXX

Dick`s bruised head was pounding as the doors creaked open and they all walked inside. Walking inside: Easy, walking around: Not so much. Everyone that saw then was swarm all over them till they told them to go away or if they started to enter a room.

People started and it brought back Donna`s words, _everyone`s counting. _It made his throattightening he was only thirteen, was this really all up to them? Dick curled his hands into fist. He had to toughened up, he swallowed his fear and dealt with it, be strong, every ones contenting on you to be strong.

Zatanna and Megan were lead to a large white room to meet with a trainer on their powers and it surprised dick how clean and empty it was, the guard never went in and just as Dick walked by the door he caught a small glimpse of a dark blue robe.

His vision was cut short as the door slammed shut. He didn't say anything though. The rest of them kept walking. Dick watched as batman said something to Vixen and led the others down another corridor. Dick followed but a hand on his shoulder stopped him, Dick looked up at Batman.

"We go this way." He said.

Dick kept quiet as they headed into what looked like a gym.

"What's this? Dick asked finally talking.

"Training." Batman said the corners of his lips twitching slightly.

Dick smiled. ,"Okay."

**A/N: Can anyone guess who the person in the blue robe is? You get extra awesome points if you guess the hero. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Lol ok I realize I probably didn't give any of you much detail as to who the person in the blue robe was but don't worry there in this chapter, sadly she`ll only is a small part of the story for those who like her some might not. Anyway I`m super happy about all the reviews I`ve been getting and just want to say every one who reviewed and favorite my story: You're great! Ok I realized that lots of people don't use their profile of name and if you have a question wouldn't be able to PM you, but you can ask questions and I will post the answer at the bottom of the page. I just realized that and wanted to make sure that people got answers answered. One more thing I wanted to know if anyone wanted any Megan & Conner or Artemis and Wally just asking…**

Chapter 13: Sorting out our priorities 

"No one's allowed in my room."

Megan felt cold chills ride up her spin as he heard the young girls cracking voice. The cold white walls weren't helping much either.

Megan bit her lip, "Vixen told us you could help me and my friend with our powers." Megan didn't know how this girl looks just their age and didn't seem very cheerful.

There was silence, "You're looking for help with them mind?" she asked.

Megan sighed in relief, "Yes, I,-"

"If your knew me then you wouldn't want me in your head. Not to mention any where near you."

"Please, we need help." Zatanna pleaded.

The girl turned slowly her dark short hair covering her face, he robe covered her black suit wand boots, but Megan was more frightened by the pale skin she had. Had she never seen daylight? She walked over to them and stared blankly, "Fine, but you must make me a promise."

Megan raised an eye brow, "What?"

"Later," the girl said, "Now we must train you, it`s what you came for."

She sat down crossing her legs. Megan and Zatanna did the same giving each other side glances.

"Clear your mind." She said quietly her voice low and quiet.

Megan took a deep breath and closed her eyes throwing things from her mind till it was clear. They waited for a moment and Megan heard the girl sigh in irritation. "It won't work if your minds not clear."

"It is." Megan said.

"No its not." Megan didn't open her eyes as she felt the girl's cold hands on her face. She tried not to open them but it was no uses she looked into the girls eyes.

"Throw away Damien`s rude comments, throw away Batman`s glares, throw away the arguments, throw away your uncle`s death, take out Conner`s blue eyes and the deep drive to find his brother, leave it all behind and find your own place. Where you feel you belong."

Megan closed her eyes tightly, looking through her memories then she found it, one where see wasn't bothered by her green skin, or what others thought. It was a dark room with flashing white lights coming from the T.V. Her head rested on Conner`s should and Wally lay on the arm rest drooling madly. Adam lay pressed up against Conner`s other side and everyone else lay scattered across the floor. She almost laughed at how awkward Dick looked on the sofa with Zatanna leaning on him, but he was still asleep.

Rex was the only one awake at the table in the kitchen reading about some fiction book. Artemis was leaning against the couch on Wally`s side, and Tom lay spread across the rug. Everyone was happy. Comfortable.

"Good," The girl said, "Now transfer this to Zatanna."

"What?" Megan said in a low voice trying not to break the image.

"It`s easy, just relax, think images, it's all about imagination."

Megan curled her hands into fist and thought send, send, finally the image disappeared and her eyes flung open. Zatanna just opened her eyes and began to smile, "you did it!

"Really?" Megan asked.

Zatanna nodded, and Megan jumped into the air happily, "Thank you, thank you …Um, I`m sorry I never got you name." Megan said as the girl got to her feet.

"It Raven, just Raven."

XXX

"So. I have to do what?" Wally asked leaning forward to look at the woman. Vixen had assigned everyone someone to work with and apparently he and Artemis had "issues." And they had to work it out to be a stronger team. At least that's what Vixen said. And now they had a shrink.

"Resolve your issues with each other." The woman smiled, "Say nice things."

Artemis leaned back in her chair. "Not possible. KF here is a womanizer."

"You're a hot head." Wally said back.

"Baby!"

"Girl!"

"Dolt!" She said and she smiled when Wally tried to think. He looked her over and his eyes met hers before he smiled, "Green Meany!"

"There," the woman said, "This is good, now Wally say sorry and then something nice."

"How's that even possible." Wally asked.

"Grow up Wally!" Artemis snapped at him.

"Wally, here's something I want you to say Artemis when you call me a womanizer it makes me feel…" The woman looked at him.

Wally and Artemis both stared at her like she had grown a second head. But the look she gave Wally said it all. Wally glared at her, "Artemis," he forced out with as much loathing as he could, "when you call me a womanizer, it makes me want to kill you."

"And you wouldn't why?" The Doctor asked.

Wally rolled his eyes and thought up something quickly, "Because you're my best pal secretly."

Artemis bit her lip to stop from laughing. "Um… thanks?"

"Good, now I would like both of you to share a room together, just to make sure this friendly relationship is improving." When Wally and a red faced Artemis didn't move she gestured to the door.

"You may go."

Wally went first and then Artemis right behind him, when they entered the hall he saw Damien napping up against the wall his legs out stretched waiting for his turn with the doctor. "Looks like we're going to be spending a whole lot of time together… Roomy!" he snickered turning around to face her. She was a little too close for comfort when he faced her and he did get a chance to step back before she started to yell. "I'm, not your room-mate, I`m not your friend, I`m not your buddy and I`m not your Family!" she began poking his chest and Wally took started to back up and in a blaze Artemis followed pushing him back. "You're the most, stupidest, and big headed jerk I ever met and if you think I'm going to even think this roomy thing over you're a fool!"

Wally as about to say more when he felt a sharp gaze on him, he turned to look at the shrink who had come out of her room. She looked down at a still sleeping eleven year old Damien and narrowed her eyes. She kicked him lightly and he jumped up his eyes red. "What?"

"Wait in my room and don't fall asleep again." She hissed.

"No promises." The sleepy teen said walking into the room.

Before the woman could even look up Wally ran off leaving Artemis to stand alone.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: YAY! 20 reviews! School just started for me and so the updates might be late on a few days but ill try to keep them on time like on Mondays and Thursdays.**

Chapter 14: closer to a goal

Zatanna could feel the sweat run down the side of her face as she tried to manipulate every object in the room. With Black canary she only learned to stop two things and levitate two things at a time. Now Raven had her lifting at least nine different objects at the same time.

"Drop them." Raven said. Zatanna quickly lowered he arms the heavy objects crashed onto the floor.

Zatanna wiped her hand across her face and sighed as she fell to the floor, too tired to stand up right.

"Up. You still have to learn how to block other spells coming at you." Raven said.

"I need to rest. I haven't trained this hard in months." Zatanna puffed, trying to get every bit of air she could before she had to start again. Zatanna wished Megan were here to give her a little encouragement but she wasn't. She was with the others training and developing their relationship. She understood that, they argued like brothers and sisters, but they weren't, they were a team, and if they were going to be separated by death or by anything, then to lessen the bond would be to lessen the hurt.

"You're troubled?" Raven asked. "About your friends."

Zatanna smiled, "Yes, and about our purpose in the battle to come."

"You all have your own paths, some more sad than others." Raven sighed, her dark eye becoming clouded and if Zatanna saw right a bit of red seeped into them. But it was gone before she could be sure.

Zatanna narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean."

"Nothing, just common babble, too much alone time is not good for me." Raven said quickly, Zatanna felt and odd curiosity in the back of her mind but chose not to ask instead she got back up and smiled at Raven.

"Let's try those spells again." She said.

"Agreed." Raven said almost smiling as she too got to her feet.

XXX

Rex didn't know why he had to visit the shrink. He was normal! Well… kind of. He knew Artemis and Wally had issues and so did Damien maybe even Dick but not him! He was perfectly fine. Damien and Wally told him about the red head doctor and it scared him a little to think something might be so wrong with him that he needed a shrink.

Wally told him, she was pushy, peppy and over bearing. Damien agreed. He said she had long sharp nails with two large gold rings in two fingers. Rex swallowed; he was fifteen for crying out loud not nine!

Rex still couldn't help feeling uneasy about this.

He slowly opened the door and as he entered the room he was met with a friendly smile. This woman was nothing like Wally or Damien described, she had long brown hair and clean red shirt that looped around her waist, like something of a chines movie. Her hands were covered by black leather gloves and a she was just putting another over the other hand and her thumb was slightly blackened. Rex knew it was from frost bite but there weren't any snowy mountains around here.

She tightened the glove on her hand and smiled again.

"Hello, you must be Rex, I`m the new shrink." She said, "My name is Talia, let just make this as informal as possible." He shook her hand and stat down when she did and looked around the almost empty room as he spoke. "Why am I here?"

"Just common reasons, everyone needs consoling now a days." Talia smiled.

"Some more than others." Rex muttered. "But why am _I_ here?"

Talia`s smile lessened only a little and she pulled out a file, "Your mother was, Hawkgirl a.k.a Shyera, and your father was the green lantern, John Stewart."

"Yay, I guess."

She raised her eye brows, "You guess?"

"Well," Rex said licking his lips, "I never really knew my parents, they were gone doing… hero stuff most of my life," Rex looked at his hands in his lap, and gave a hurt chuckle, "I never knew who they really were till I was taken away with the rest of my team." His shoulders hunched as he thought about it, his parent's weren't even there to see him off to busy saving the world. Flash and Wally were the one with him when he had to leave.

"Tell me about your team-mates." She said.

"What? Like who?" He asked glad for the subject change

"Artemis, Robin, or even…Damien." She smiled.

Rex chuckled, "Artemis is to independent for her own good, Robin is always on his own terms and Damien… well me and him never really see eye to eye."

"How so?"

"everything he does goes straight to his head and he`s kind of and ass. Most of the time, when he`s with Robin it's a little different." Rex said, not knowing how they got on the subject of Damien.

"Hmm, I think I`ll have him in the next rotation." She said.

Suddenly the doors opened and Megan popped her head in, "Rex, come on were starting our plans for the attack and we need you."

"Ok!" Rex quickly got to his feet running out the door and quickly thanking the woman and running with Megan to another full room. Everyone was there, which wasn't a lot of people.

XXX

Dick listened to the plans Batman and Vixen made out once in a while the guards would but in saying different things and commenting. He never commented only observed like all his other friends. Damien was right they were being left out. Dick caught Rex`s eye and nodded. They had made a deal that if they were left out they would make their own plan and bring it to Batman.

He listened to the conversations and piled everything into his mind as important information.

"Luthor knows every power, every free hero has and I wouldn't be surprised if he knew what their powers were." Batman said looking at them and narrowing his eyes at a mopping Tom, slouched in his chair.

Vixen nodded, "We have many allies but Luthor has super powered villains up every sleeve. He could take us out before we reach his door step. What do you think?" Batman looked down at the papers and pointed at something he couldn't see.

"We go in with stealth use the sewers, they`ll be monitored so we`ll have to create a diversion." Batman declared.

Robin frowned. Would they be that diversion while Batman and Vixen and any other heroes saved the day?

Robin possessed this all in his head and then yawned a fake loud and very dramatic yawn. Batman and vixen glared at him.

"Are we boring you Robin?" Dick frowned.

"Tired." Robin said.

Batman looked at him for a second more before nodding. "We can start early tomorrow."

Dick got up quickly and the met Rex as everyone started to head out the door, as quietly as possible he whispered, "I have a plan."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So Sorry about the late update, thing have just been so busy and I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and favored my story thanks for staying with it for this long and your awesome, from now on I`ll be posting on Saturdays because now I've got more time then. **

Chapter 15: A plan in action

Tom listened to robin intently as he told them the plan he had forged in his head. Every on stared at Robin as he began.

"Alright, only three of us will head threw the sewers." Robin said lifting his head up like he knew the argument was going to start.

"Not happening!" Conner growled.

"I`m I coming?' Tom asked, of course he was drowned out.

"You're going to leave me behind aren't you!?" Damien snapped.

"Of course you're going to be going!" Artemis huffed, crossing her arms.

Wally stuck his nose in the air, "I`m coming aren't I?"

"Why do you have to come up with the plan?" Damien asked.

"Let's listen to him!" Megan said motioning her arms trying to keep everyone quiet.

"Who are the three?" Donna asked.

"Let him speak people!" Zatanna yelled.

"QUIET!" Rex screamed, every one stopped talking but Damien continued to mutter to himself. "Listen to what Robin has to say, and then we will discuss this _quietly._" Rex said the last word like it was a new language to them.

Robin nodded to him in thanks and then looked around again. "Now I`ll be going, as well as Artemis and Wally. We`ll break it apart from the inside."

Everyone nodded keeping their mouths closed in an effort not to speak.

"Batman was right we`ll need a diversion, that's where the rest of you will come in." Robin said leaning forward like he was telling a scary story.

"Now I'm sure Luthor has something in store for us to fit our powers and I also have an idea, but only Megan and we three can know." Robin said. The room became quiet and robin raised his eye brow, "Speak."

Damien narrowed his eyes, "A dead monkey could have done better."

"No, I like it." Artemis said.

"You would your included in all the good stuff!"

"Why am I not included in the three?" Conner asked, "We are doing this to get Adam right?"

Zatanna folded her arms over her chest, "I think I know what he`s thinking, you`ll tear the place apart looking for your brother and you could let Luthor escape and further injure the captive justice league. If they really are alive." She shrugged looking down.

Conner remained silent.

"Let's go." Rex said standing up.

XXX

"I`m surprised." Batman said narrowing his eyes at the teens in front of him. Wally rocked on his heels and whispered to the person text to him as quietly as possible. "We surprised Batman! That's a good thing right?"

Artemis side-glanced him for a moment and the speedster never lost the hidden smile on his face. "I guess."

"This is a good plan, but I`m, not going to take the risk of putting your lives in jeopardy." Batman narrowed his eyes even further.

"WHAT!" Artemis and Wally yelled.

"Hey, our plan, our team, our decision." Damien snapped crossing his hands over his chest.

"I disagree how Damien put it but I still agree with the main point." Donna said, tipping her head to the side. Damien nodded vigorously, "Let's have a vote."

Rex glared at the young boy, "I vote for your silence…for once."

Wally snickered, "Here, here." Damien made a face and slapped Wally on the back of the head.

"But- this won't work for just you! We`ll have the perfect advantage to destroy Luthor!" Robin said, looking disappointed in every way.

Batman shook his head. This is something to think about and I know you`d all be against this but, I`m thinking about leaving all of you here to be safe."

"WHAT!" They all yelled in unison.

"You can't do that!" Conner yelled.

"WE can help!" Megan said desperately.

"This is bogus!" Damien snapped madly.

"What the hell!" Wally yelled.

"We have to come!" Artemis glared.

"Those were our parents, and we intent to finish their fight!" Rex snarled.

"How-"Donna was about to say when a woman opened the door only a fractionation stick her head in, "Batman, our guest is here."

"Thank you Kathy." Batman nodded. He looked at the teens, "I`ll go over my options, but fighting like children will get you nowhere, go train." Batman glared. Every one groaned in anger, frustration and hate, but they still left. Conner had just made it to the door before Batman called him back, "Conner, We want you to meet someone."

The doors on the other side of the room opened and a woman with long brown hair, walked in, her shoes clicked on the flow with each step and Conner had to hold his breath so the smell of her perfume didn't bring tears to his eyes.

Out of all her features, her eyes were teary, but happy and her face was bright. ,"Conner." She breathed as if one word would blow him away.

Conner took on step towards her almost not believing his eyes, "Mom?"

XXX

"So you think you can handle me at my super stealthiest level?" Wally asked childishly as him and Artemis walked along the halls.

"Your super stealthiest level doesn't concern me very much." Artemis said with a hint of a smile.

Damien ran past them turning around only for a moment. "Come one were V.V.S!"

"What's that?" Artemis asked.

"Um, Virtual, Villain, simulator." He said racing around a corner. Wally and Artemis shrugged and then started after their friend in a hurry not to be late to the simulation.

Wally glanced at Artemis and realized for the first time that they weren't fighting; in fact it was peaceful and kind of nice. _Definitely something I could get used to. _

_W_ally suddenly smirked and then held out a hand, "Bet we could beat him?"

Artemis narrowed her eyes at him then placed her hand on his, "Only because I want to see the look on his face when we do beat him."

"Great!" Wally lifted her up and Artemis screamed in surprise as they raced in the direction their friend took.

**A/N: Sorry about the super short chapter a yay this story is going to be longer than fifteen chapters! Again I apologize about the super late up date , you all are awesome for waiting!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: early update! Still updating tomorrow. **

Chapter 16: Parental concerns 

Conner stood there staring at his mother in shocked silence then, just like he predicted the gilt washed over him and it made him look away.

Lois took a few steps toward him, "Conner?" she asked her voice stronger.

"I`m sorry." He said still looking down. By now Batman had left the room and they were alone.

"For what?" his mom asked.

"It`s my fault, my fault that Adam`s gone." Conner said looking at her the guilt being replaced by anger, not towards his mom but at himself, he had learned, right after he was separated from his parents and saw how much his brother needed him to stay strong he turned every emotion into anger, no matter what. It`s worked out so far.

Lois walked over to him and rested her hand gently on his cheek. "Hey, Conner, this could never be your fault. Don't think for one second that it was your fault, because it won't bring him back, now if Adam is a Kent and he will make it through this, just like us." She said.

Conner shook his head, "No, don't say that, don't say it`s not my fault, it is! Everyone says its Luther's fault or the Amazo`s because it`s easier to blame the bad guy but no one will face facts that it _was_ my fault." Conner said, the words coming from his mouth only feeding his anger.

"I can't change the way you feel Conner, but I can promise you that we will get Adam back. You're not guilty Conner, no matter what you do."

"I know, even if I have to pry my brother from his cold lifeless hand I'll get Adam back." Canner growled.

XXX

Adam rubbed his sweaty palms. The pain was starting to leave cuts in his skin, the kryptonite bars were too close to him. His throat was bone dry, his stomach had stopped growling and started to hurt for food now, every fiber in his body just wanted to sleep, but every time he slept, he didn't know if he would wake back up.

The pain in his arm was the most intense, Adam slowly pulled his red jacket sleeve off his skin, treating it more like a burn than and infection. The black lines were more pronounced now, the now reached the middle of his upper arm, crisscrossing and weaving around his pale skin like a drawing.

He needed the last of that cure for the Starfire disses. Or Lex wouldn't need to kill him; the infection would do it by itself. He knew why they called it that now, because it felt like fire in your veins.

The pain started up once again and then disappeared. It did that every now and then, he was used to it to where it no longer hurt, but he realized it he was going to have any chance of getting out, he had to leave this cage.

He glanced over at the bars they were far enough apart that he could tear the metal without touching the kryptonite. After that he would have to tear the bars just to get through. That was the hard part.

He placed his shoes firmly to the ground and with the last of his strength pushed himself to his feet and started towards the wall.

XXX

Artemis wiped the sweat from her forehead, the hologram training was a blast, and so far they had gone through Joker, to Bane and others.

_Attention, round over, new villain processing…processing …Sportsmaster hologram 22659_

Artemis`s throat went dry, she knew that name she heard it millions of times before she was separated. Maybe it was a mistake, maybe it was just her imagination.

Suddenly, too fast for her eyes the familiar grey mask appeared along with his blue jacket and blond hair but the most she remembered were his demining, disapproving eyes. Everyone raced to their spots and Artemis jumped to her safe cliff where she could snipe her target.

She readied her arrow not realizing the shaking of her hands. She looked back the anger welling in her chest and she pulled the arrow back waiting.

Robin was light on his feet moving from one spot to another avoiding her father` jabs, Kidflash disappeared and reappeared on and off Megan reverted to invisibility using his hammer against him.

Sports master was out matched if she had any say, Warhawk came flying down pulling his fist at Sports master but her father grabbed the oldest teen hurling him at Wally and Robin who just happened to cross paths. Megan landed a good hit still invisible but it gave away her location and Sportsmaster knocked her out with a swift jab to the forehead.

Artemis pulled back her bow, her breath deep on the string. Suddenly SportsMaster's eye trialed on her and the reaction made her let the arrow fly. The movement in the arrow was wobbly and her father easily dodged it. Her father quickly got out what he called his Discus. She curled her hands around her bow and jumped down off the edge. Suddenly the bow was flung from her hands and she was eyes to eye with Sports master. She reacted quickly back flipping hitting his chin. The kick pushed him back but he still advanced and she started to back away. Artemis looked behind her, a few yards away was her bow.

Quickly she turned and raced for it. Artemis could hear her father pursuing and she could tell. She was freaking out. Sportsmaster kicked out her legs making her land on her stomach hard. She turned on her back and started to push away with her legs not fast enough her placed his foot on her stomach and pulled back his fist.

Artemis covered her face with her arms to protect herself from the blow.

_Simulation terminated._

"Artemis!"

Artemis despite her friend's calls continued to cover he face. "Artemis?"

She recognized the voice and quickly put her arms down knowing she looked weak. Wally was on his knees besides her looking if it was possible. Concerned. "Are you ok?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"I`m fine." She muttered. Artemis got to her feet and dusted herself off and started for the door.

A firm hand held her wrist and she rounded on Wally, "Let me go!"

She felt the eyes of the rest of her team mates and she ripped her arm out of Wally`s grasp and raced for the door leaving him standing there dumb founded.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17: Hate and love relationships

Artemis sat on the old cot arms wrapped around her own torso. She was pathetic, worse she was weak. She was supposed to be stronger than that. To not break under pressure but she did and now she was weak. She could never look at her friends the same after they saw hold pathetic she look. Maybe batman had already figured out and was going to kick her off the team.

_Thud! Thud!_

She couldn't help but gasp; she hadn't expected anyone to talk to her after the train exercise. She got up and took a deep breath before opening the door. She wasn't entirely surprised when she saw Wally standing there.

"What do you want Wally." She growled slowly.

Wally smiles his annoying smiles and held out her bow. "You left this and I thought, hey if I need a good excuse to talk to you I might use this one but by the look in your face I'm guessing that maybe this wasn't suck a good idea and that maybe I should come back another time, you know when you don't look like you`d like to kill me or anything like that…I`m rambling aren't I?" He asked dropping his shoulders.

She nodded, holding out her hand, "Bow." She said.

He looked at it then shook his head, "First tell me what happened out there." He said.

"No." she said slowly extending her hand out further. He tilted his head and smiled; "Even if I say "Please"?" he smiled.

"Shut up and give me my bow." She demanded.

"Nope."

"Give it."

"Not a chance!"

"I`m going to kill you!"

"How, you can't shoot me!"

"I don't have to." She growled lunging for her bow. Wally held it in the air and she grabbed the front of his shirt in livid fury.

She stared at him her eyes boring into his and slowly the smile slide of his face as he looked back at her lowering his arm. He handed it back.

"I promise won't say anything." He said. She grabbed her bow and walked to the edge of herbed looking at her knees. Wally slowly walked after her his shoes tapping on the floor with each step. He plopped down beside her the bead shacking with the weight.

She took a deep breath and glared at him, "I`ll kill you if you."

He held up his hands. "I know we hand our…differences but I'm no blabber mouth."

"Sportsmaster is my father. He, the hologram was just like him…and I never thought I would ever have to see him, deal with his cruelty or live under his disapproving stare, and...It was just a shock to see him."

Artemis stood up walking around the room, "I`ve never thought of myself as helpless and I froze when I was pinned I could have done something and to everyone in that room I looked weak, like I was **nothing **without my bow. I felt… alone. And I was terrified; I was scared it was real. I hated my father and you don't know how it feels to know I`m still under his control. Because I'm scared of him." She sighted.

"No you're not, Artemis you're the strongest person I know, and I know there's more to what your telling me but, what happened I get it wasn't easy but it's only the beginning of letting your father go. He doesn't have any hold on you. Trust me no one can control you. If that was true then you wouldn't have fought so hard for your family."

Artemis looked at him for a few moments standing in silence. She started to walk toward his and his eyes got wide, "Hey if I said the wrong thing I-."

Her lips met his silencing him for a moment and it felt like a life time before they broke apart, "Sorry." She said looking away heading for the door. Then again his hand was on her arm and she looked back at him, "Don't go." He pleaded. He stepped toward her and kissed her again.

XXX

Adam moved his arm just past the kryptonite felling the pain and heat roll at him in waves. He was used to it though. Then his hand touched cool metal and it felt like heaven to his burning skin. Adam concentrated hard, thinking strength.

Slowly he dug his fingers into the metal. He smiled as he felt it move under his touch. He pulled the long strip of silver metal from the wall and threw it to the floor with a bang. He repeated this motion with another part and threw the even bigger piece down.

Cool air flooded in, almost like a reward and It made him think: _why couldn't I`ve done this sooner? _

He looked threw the large gash in the wall and saw a long silver staircase going up and down. Silver walls held glass windows and threw those windows, he saw freedom.

Adam continued on the wall hoping when the time came he could escape.

XXX

Zatanna sat with Raven and Megan after another training session. Zatanna looked at Megan. And blinked.

_Should we ask? Zatanna thought._

_Yes, I would probably be best. Megan said returning the thought. _

Zatanna looked back to their friend who blinked at them. "Raven, we wanted to know-."

"What I wanted you to promise?" she guessed.

Megan nodded, "Yes."

"Very well, I know you think you chances of going into battle are slim but everyone knows you are our last hope." Raven said, "And I want you to know that, long ago my friends were captured, and are in Luther Corp now as we speak, I wish you to retrieve them."

"Of course we would have, we wouldn't leave anyone behind!" Megan exclaimed.

Zatanna nodded, "What were their names? Do you know which side of the building they could be at?"

Raven looked away smiling a little, "Beast-boy, and Starfire. Information on the blue prints told us they are most likely on the third floor."

Zatanna shared a look with Megan, "Starfire, like the Starfire disses?"

Raven nodded, "It's not what you think it didn't come from her, she found and made the cure."

Zatanna tilted her head, "Do you know where the disses came from, just curious."

Raven nodded, "Amazo`s steal powered, and that's why Luther doesn't kill his prisoners. He transports the powers to the Amazo`s before they go out, and when they try to steel another's powers by touch then it's too much for your own powers to hand and it turns them against you…slowly but surely and once it reaches your heart, your dead."

"Wow, it must be so pain full, thank you for that information…anything is helpful at this point." Megan sighed.

The white door slowly creaked open and Donna peaked her head in, "Batman needs us all."

"Ok." Zatanna smiled. She got up and glanced at Raven who still sat cross legged on the white floors. "We'll find your friend, we promise."

Raven didn't say anything but before she left Zatanna was sure she saw a smile on her face.

XXX

Damien slumped in his chair as he stared lazily at the therapist. The woman just stared at him with a smile. Damien started to narrow his eyes and then curled his hands, "What!?" He snapped.

"Damien." The woman smiled almost disbelieving.

He held up his hands, "Um…yeah."

The woman blinked a few times, "Sorry, so what's happening with you now."

He shrugged, "Trying to convince Batman to let us go head first into a full, deadly, bloody violent war that we may not win."

"NO!" the woman yelled, "I mean, that's obscured, your just a child."

"I`m eleven lady…"Damien raised an eyebrow, "What was your name again?"

"Talia," She said.

"Whatever. I can do whatever I want I`m no child!"

Talia stood up, "Damien, you won't go into battle if I have any say in it!"

"Who do you think you are, my mother, you have no say!?" Damien growled standing up.

"Yes, I am and you're coming with me, to be safe!" Talia snapped.

"You're crazy and if you were my mom then why should I listen to you now?" he yelled.

Talia glared at him and Damien smiled darkly. "Bye!" he said waving to the crazed woman as he turned for the door. Suddenly he felt her hand on his wrist, her nails digging into his skin; he rounded on her but was too late as she punched him out.

XXX

Dick watched as Wally and Artemis entered the room last and then the oak red doors shut to the room. Dick glanced at Batman who kept staring at the door. Finally he turned his attention to them. "I`ve made a dissection." he said. Dick gulped.

"You're going to fight, because it`s what your parents would want." Batman said.

They cheered and high-fived each other in celebration.

Dick smiled at Batman but, his mentor was once again looking at the doors… for something. Batman glanced around at the other and then his eyes met Dick`s. "Where`s Damien?"

Dick looked at the door as the room became quiet. Where was he?

He was the first out of his chair knowing he probably was at the shrinks today. As he opened the door the others followed and Dick marched through the hall betting he would find Damien walking towards them.

As he quickly turned the corner he saw the shrink, Damien over her shoulder. Out cold. "STOP!" He yelled grabbing out his boom-a-rang. Batman placed a hand on his shoulder. "Talia stop!" he yelled.

The woman turned and glared, "I`m taking my son and no one is going to stop me!" she yelled.

Donna stepped forward "You want to bet?"

"Stop." Batman ordered his voice showing that anyone who defied that order would pay. "She has every right."

"She has no right!" Tom snapped pointing his trident at her, "Let's make this quick before I lose my happy mood."

"Enough!" Batman growled. "Damien is better off with her."

"And us, we need him!" Rex snapped.

Talia laughed, "You don't need him, you're not his mother, you're not even family!" Talia raced for the stairs and Dick took one step after them before he shook his head. "Bye." He whispered to his only brother.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Not many chapters left...**

Chapter 18: Run

Megan sat with the others, slumped in their chairs, in the conference room as Batman explained the plan again to them, but also like the others she paid no attention. Damien was gone, Adam was captured, if not dead, and they were on the brink of war. That wasn't even the worst, what if Adam was dead? How would Superboy handle it, and how would the team. They came so far to get him home. Would Conner ever recover from something like that?

She turned her head to Robin. He looked focused, in tune, stony faced, just like Batman. Was he holding back his feeling about losing his brother, or did he feel he no longer had to deal with Damien? His eyes were dark as he listened intently to every word his mentor said his hands clutching the sides of the table as he read the blue prints. He and Damien had been together for five year and maybe even longer did he really not feel anything?

Megan narrowed her eyes at dick ready to mind link to him and comfort him but she thought better of it. If Dick did care then he was healing on his own and interfering would not help. Instead Megan listened to Batman thinking she should at least know how most of it would plan out.

Dick nodded intently," So, going through the sewers id our only way?" Robin asked, everyone else lost in thought.

"If you don't want to be seen then it is." Batman said coolly, "It won't be guard; large spinning fans block the sewers, so no one can get through."

Dick tilted his head, "Couldn't you jet threw just by blowing it?"

Batman shook his head, "No, the metal it contacted to the walls by C4 and one bomb will bring the place down and even if we had survived our sneak attack would have been corrupted."

Megan looked to Robin who looked a bit confused, "So that why Wally`s going first?" Megan widened her eyes. Wally seemed to have heard and sat up from his spot beside Artemis, "What? You do know I can't density shift … right?"

Batman nodded, "I`m fully aware of your abilities but a fan is a fan you can run through the gaps and shut off the fans from the other side."

"Oh," Wally said smiling, "Okay, can do."

"Now remember." Batmen said loudly making sure everyone snap to their senses, "The objective is that you get Adam, plat the bombs then get out."

Megan automatically shared a glance with Zatanna, and then looked back the batman, "Raven told us that we had to save the other captives also."

Batman narrowed his eyes, "Yes and if you were paying attention then you would know, I had that already covered."

"Robin will explain on the way, we move out tonight." batman walked past them and Megan looked to Conner who was looking at the red carpet still in thought.

XXX

Adam looked at the green bars in hate, he had made a hole mostly big enough for him to get threw but he couldn't finish his arm was hurting and it wouldn't stop, he had to get out. He had to bend those bars.

Adam took off his jacket and placed it on his hands and grabbed the bars, he bit his tough as a cry tried to escape him, the kryptonite still burned even with the leather between him and the bars. He began to pull and felt it start to break in his hands, he realized this wasn't like real metal it didn't bend, and it broke and chipped.

Adam stopped grasping his arm and pulling the jacket from his hands, his skin was peeling and an angry red but he had to continue. He held the jacket on his left hand, his only good one and punched the bars smiled at the satisfying sound met his eyes almost like breaking glass.

Adam looked and saw the shape pieces skid across the floor, He gritted his teeth as he punched again, suddenly a stabbing pain met his knuckles as the rest of the bar brock into large pieces, he grasped his hand tears welling in his hand as it burned and throbbed, slowly Adam grabbed the sharp shard of kryptonite from his knuckle and pulled it from his hand.

Adam again felt a stabbing pain in his arm and he pulled the sleeve up with uncontrolled force ripping the red leather, black lines encircled his whole arm just touching the top of his shoulder. Fear made his throat clog and Adam headed to the hole in the wall quickly the metal brushed his slit hand and he winched.

Then his foot touched cool metal stairs and Adam felt his strength renewed.

XXX

Wally patted his hands together as him and his friends gazed at the fans they were large, silver, fast and _fast_.  
The sound of shooting and bombing and battle cry's mad Wally sweat with pressure. Batman had gathered everyone, from every safe house and even humans were trying their part in this and the sounds were just so much pressure it was so much.

"Anytime now." Tom smiled, he voice almost drowned out by the noise. Wally glared at him and breathed in the then out he push his foot back and the other forward slowly and watched the blades hearing the sounds start to slow in his head, he could hear the sounds it made on the walls like a knife on bone.

He took off and he saw the blades slow as he got closer and he just passed as the next on slid behind him. Wally skidded to a stop the water coming up to his ankles as he steadied himself looking for the control box.

He saw it hidden in the side next to one fan and wally raced to it braking it open and looking at it, he could place each charge with the next until the acceleration of the blades slowed to a halted the he could place the wires in the converter completely disabling it forever but he had a better idea.

Wally punched the wire and pulled back as sparks flew and the fans slowly topped and his friends were able to pass.

Conner passed him, "Let's find my brother." He spat.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19: Together…

Adam hobbled along the corridors, holding his red leather jacket to his burning arm. His hands were blistered his eyes hurt and he saw so tired. All he wanted to do was sleep. He had absolutely no strength left.

He was glad when he came to a door it was wide open and he head inside seeing the door on the other side. Red lights flashed inside and he looked around the tall cylinder room. He tried limping steadily to it and almost tripped as his foot sunk into a tile. He gained his blanch as lights started to appear in ever glass cell all around the room. No space was empty

Curiosity got the better of him as he limped to one of the lower cells he rested his head against the cool glass sighing. He saw her outfit was red, white and blue, she had a large star on her chest and her head was hung low hiding her face, was she even alive.

He tapped on the glass and she lifted her head her eyes filled with hate, a scar ran from under her mask to her jaw. Once she saw him her eyes became soft. Her Wrist and ankles were strapped with metal to the cell.

"Who are you?" he breathed.

She looked at him for a moment then her eyes flickered on the large bold 'S' on his shirt. She smiled, "Super-man." She breathed, "You don't look like super-man." She stated.

"I`m his son." He said not caring who she was he just knew she wasn't with Lex.

She blinked then smiled a tried smile, "Star spangled Kid, but you can call me Star."

"How do I get you out star?"

She looked to the door that Adam was going to go through earlier. "There's a panel over there pull the lever and try to guess the pass word it`ll free all of us I know it."

Adam nodded, he hoped she was right. Limping he headed to the panel that Star was talking about and pulled the lever. Another panel came up and Adam didn't know how he was supposed to guess a password. He growled he had enough; Adam punched the panel and saw it spark and sizzle with smoke. He coughed once and collapsed. He didn't want to get up the ground felt cold and nice on his burning limps and head.

"Kid!" he heard Star yelled. Suddenly there was a cold hand on his forehead and he moaned in pain. He dropped the Jacket from his arm and heard her gasp, "Star-fire disses." She whispered. Adam didn't or more likely couldn't open his eyes.

"Don't worry lil` dudes were going to get you some help." He heard her race away and heard and unfamiliar voice, "Star?"

"Garfield we have to get Super boy some help and get him out but we can get out wit out our weapons and the last few. The was a weird sound and an exaggerated gasp, "I`m not strong enough I can't morph!"

"In time, Bu I want you to gather the strongest heroes you can find and send them downstairs, quickly"

"Got it." Garfield said. Adam heard other staring voices before he went out and darkness consumed him.

XXX

"Thgil." Zatanna whispered softly as a ball of fire appeared hovering over her hand and the light spread across the room making it easier to see.

"Nice Zee." Robin smiled wading through the water to stand beside her. They had made their way through the tunnels following Robin, having been the only one paying attention to Batman and knowing where to enter.

"Where to?" Megan asked, looking around the tunnels.

"About a few more yards and then up." Robin said randomly.

"Up?" Rex asked curiously raising and eyebrow.

"It`s what Batman said." Robin muttered. They continued wading through the water as it got up to their knees. Zatanna looked to Conner and saw he saw walking with Megan.

"Okay." Wally said his voice echoing loudly of the walls. Every one glared at him and he held up his hands in defense. "Sorry."

Zatanna looked over at Conner wondering how he was coping with this; entire she half expected him to tumble threw the whole building. He was talking in hushed tones with Megan his eyes light and not there usual dark.

"We're here." Robin said at last. She was glad the water was slowly making its way to her waist. Everyone looked up in unison n and narrowed their eyes at the bear ceiling.

"What. There was supposed to be a door right here!" Robin growled.

"If there`s no door I`ll make one!" Conner yelled and Zatanna nodded, there was he snap. Super-boy leapt up through the ceiling making an entrance and they jumped up and gasped. Conner lay on the ground clenching his stomach in pain. All around were cages, one made of green bars, the other of flame, and another of normal metal bit spears attached themselves the bars making it impossible to grab. Two cages were empty and normal. The other was a glass cage sending out a gas inside every few seconds. The last was also glass and sprayed a different gas just like the last.

Donna raced to one of the cages kicking off the ground and floating in midair, "MOM!" She yelled. She looked to Megan, "Give me a hand here!" Megan pulled the bars off with telekinetic and Donna jumped inside and Zatanna saw her helping Wonder Woman out, the two jumped out and Donna rested her mother against the cool metal wall. Zatanna looked to the green bars and spread her hand out, "Evlossid Srab!"

Slowly the bars started to dissolve and she jumped in along with Rex and help Superman off the ground. After they were all out Aquaman, Flash and Green lantern were accounted for. She assumed one other cage was for Batman and the other for Martian man hunter, but they never made it there.

Zatanna shook her head of the tears before they came, her father wasn't here. But maybe he was somewhere else. She dared to hope. Quickly they helped the justice league along with a pained Superboy out of the room.

"Freeze!" Zatanna looked up and narrowed her eyes, there stood six other people one held a red arrow to them, and "Who are you?" he growled.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry about the confusion I uploaded a different chapter than the one I was supposed to this is actually to this story and not my other one, I`ve got to get more organized. **

**Chapter: Falling apart**

They stood there, the team, not knowing how to react to the three people in front of them, One was the red and yellow dressed teen probably as old as Rex, the other was, a girl, she had bright green eyes and long gushing red hair with a purple outfit that looked too old for a young girl to wear. The other was a dark boy he wore skinny black leggings and a grey tank.

"Who are you?" The boy asked again his grip on the bow obviously tightening.

Before they could answer the other boy placed a hand on the angered teens shoulder, "Roy, we are with friends," he nodded to Superboy`s shirt, "It is them."

Roy narrowed his eyes at them before he gave a long sigh, "Fine, but I blame you Aqualad if they turn out traitors!"

"Aqualad ignored Roy and nodded to them, "It is an honor to meet you, but it is not safe here, we must go."

"Wait." Robin said, "Where`s Lex."

"During one of these attacks on his building he goes up to with a few other villains and defends and concurs up there. He wears an armor suit that generates a type of force field around him so no one can touch him." Roy said.

"Ok, Miss Martian, Artemis, Zee, come on were going top side." He said.

"Wait," Roy ordered, "Starfire go with them."

The girl nodded and the other group sent off both heading in different directions. Roy glanced back to Super boy a few times, "We have your brother."

"What!" He growled, "Is he ok, where is he!"

"Calm down, he`s in with the others, but he`s sick, Star fire's disses." Aqualad said, sounding like he actually knew Adam.

"When I get my hands on Luthor!" Conner growled.

"You`ll do nothing," Rex snapped, "Let Robin and the others handle Luthor for now, we have to get our parents to safety till they wake up and help Adam, that's why we came here."

"Whatever." Conner muttered shifting Superman on his shoulder so his father didn't fall.

XXX

Adam coughed and tasted the slight tang of blood in his mouth, he swallowed trying to get rid of it but it was still there. He felt a little better, his eyes sight wasn't blurry and his hearing his was back to normal. He really needed that rest.

He looked up as Star came back to sit by him with the same green boy he now knew as Beast boy.

"How are you feeling?" Star asked worry lacing her voice.

"Not really any different, but falling asleep helped." He said, winching at his dry throat.

"We`ll get you some real food and meds in a second little dude, just hang in there we have to wait till the others get back." Beast boy smiled.

"OK."

Star shared a look with Beastboy and she smiled at him, "We got a radio signal from Kal-dur, your brothers coming for you."

"What, No!" Adam said trying to sit up further but his muscles protested with a scream. "He can't, Lex will get him!"

"Lex, is preoccupied by Batman and the others fighting outside." Dove said coming over to them, "They can stop him till we get out of here."

"Ok, I-"Adam covered him mouth as another bought of coughs shook him violently, red specks on his hand made him frown and star grabbed his hand and her own frown deepened. "We need some medicine, quickly."

Dove shook his head, "The patrol group just came back and said they didn't find any, but they did find where Lex was producing those god awful Amazo`s and destroyed the machine."

"That doesn't help him." She growled. She looked back to him, "Get some more rest I'll wake you when your brother`s here."

He nodded and laid his head down as she walked away with Beastboy and Dove. He could sleep his arm was starting up again and he knew he could never sleep with the pester some disses I his arm. Instead his focused his hearing on the voices around the building.

He heard the loud slamming of metal on floor and ignored it and moved past it.

"_Red tornado!"_ He heard a deep voice yell and the sound of rockets and battle, too far. He started listening less and focused on memory till he heard the quick tap of combat boots on the floor. Conner! He thought. He smiled he was just yards away from his brother and he couldn't wait, he need to see him. But he knew wait was smart in his condition going anywhere was suicide. He wondered if Miss Martian would set a mind link but then again he was no longer in it and she was probable busy.

He blacked coming back to reality but there was one thing he couldn't get past, the loud tapping of metal getting louder and the looks on the others face made him think he wasn't the only one who heard it.

Suddenly the door blew and smoke spread across the room. He yelled as someone grabbed his arm and shoved him into one of the cells, he slid to the floor once let go his legs numb. Dove looked form the smoke to him, Stay here; Luthor wants you and no one else."

"But-." Dove was already gone and disappeared into the smoke as fighting started, but Adam wasn't sure if they knew who they were hitting. He tried getting up ignoring the tingling feeling in his legs and feet. He heard a choking sound and looked threw the smoke, Lex, in a giant metal suit held Star up by the neck. He hobbled forward Dove`s ordered forgotten he slammed into Lex not realizing how close he was. He felt himself being hoisted up and a hard chuckle came from the bald man. "Finally."

XXX

Conner stooped he thought he heard something. Other others just continued. He was going to do the same but the nagging feeling made him listen he heard, someone hit the floor, the sound of metal on metal and heard rustling.

"ADAM NO!"

Conner balled his fist and laid Superman leaning in the hallway. He was breathing harder and it gave Conner hope he would soon awaken.

He looked forward and with a loud growl lanced himself threw the wall and after Adam.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: hey I`m back…finally! Just more computer problems. Well just two more chapters…**

**Chapter 21: Death of a God **

"**Conner?" **Tom looked over his shoulder. He adjusted his unconscious father over his shoulder, he was getting heavy. Tom could tell he wasn't the only on struggling now everyone had their hands full. Red Arrow stopped and looked back. Tom saw the grip on his bow tighten. "Stay here!" he ordered.

Tom rolled his eyes but didn't move as the teen left their sight for a moment then returned Superman draped over his shoulder. "Superboy is gone." He growled, as he struggled to them.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Donna demanded. Red Arrow narrowed his eyes.

"Gone as in, he left," he pointed behind him with his thumb, "there's a hole in the wall, I can only assume he left."

"Conner wouldn't do that!" Wally snapped hotly.

"Well, if you don't believe me go check for yourself!" Red Arrow growled impatiently.

No one moved but Kid Flash did lean Flash against the wall. Flash let out a painful and his hand inched towards his head slowly. Donna gasped and she set Wonder woman down as her mother began to gain consciousness. "Don…Donna?" The amazon princess groaned.

Donna`s eyes immediately became watery as she wrapped her arms around he mother.

Tom instantly placed his father down and placed a hand his father's shoulder as his eyes slowly opened, "Tom," Aquaman coughed, "My son, you`ve come."

"Always father, always." He said, his father wrapped his arms around him and tom held tightly to his father, as if he would disappear like air again.

XXX

Red arrow stood back and watched as one league member after another woke up to greet their child or nephew , in Wally`s case. It was touching, but only a little, Aqualad stood next to him his hands folded behind his back. After all the years of being tortured by Luther and his Amazo`s to find out how we ticked, how it was we were the ones chosen with these powers. Many died in his madness, but it always bothered him how well Kalder was able to keep calm.

"The war is turning in our favor." Aqualad smiled turning his head to face him.

"Let's hope, tables can turn in seconds." Roy growled folding his arms over his chest.

Kalder chuckled lightly, "Do you always have to see the dark side to everything?" he asked with amusement in his voice.

"Do you have to see the silver lining every time?" Roy raised and eyes brow. He didn't know what made him turn around but he just looked back for a second, but his heart stopped. He looked back to Kalder.

His friend`s smile disappeared quickly, "What?"

"Superman is gone."

XXX

Conner broke through the ceiling and he heard the metal feet stop pounding. He turned and faced a bald man, Adam was over his shoulder, and he was unconscious. Anger seemed threw this veins boiling in his stomach like acid.

"LET. MY. BROTHER. GO!" He growled so venomously he almost didn't sound human.

"Alien…" Luther said, he threw Adam to the side and his brother slammed against the wall and Adam cried out in pain. "Go now I can finish you all off!"

"You can try!" Conner snapped, before Luther charged at him he saw how big and thick the suit must be slow, green emeralds lined the knuckles, chest, knees, finger tips and tip of the feet. He needed to avoid those areas, at that moment he was glad he paid attention to black canary`s lessons. Luther would pay for every one of his friends and allies deaths.

As Luther charged Conner ducked and slid between Luther's legs and jumped up as he passed over him and grabbed his back, he started to tear at the robots back and tried to expose the wires. Lex reached behind him and threw him off. Conner slid on the tile floor till he hit a door. Conner got up and looked at the sign: **boiler room. **

"Hey dummy!" he called at Lex. Lex growled and the tips of his fingers grew out with sharp pieces of kryptonite. If he got clawed in the right spot he would be dead. Conner ducked into the room and the door slid shut and Conner raced further into the hot room, he punched multiple things and watched as everything start to overheat. The he heard Lex pound at the door and he jumped up the air vents above.

Sweat pasted red his face and soaked his hair in seconds before Lex burst through the door, Conner heard him gasp at the heat but the sound of his heavy feet hitting the floor assured Conner that he was in the room.

"You think a little heat will stop me?" Lex yelled out to him. "I didn't chose to do the things I do boy! I was chosen… chosen to rule, to stop those who thought they could control the world by saving it! I am this world's real savior! I have to rid the world or your vile race or superhuman or aliens so we can all live in peace, under my rule!"

Conner had to bite his lip just to stop from laughing at how insane Luther was. Suddenly the floor burst and Lex jumped back from the hole of fire so he wouldn't fall in. Conner dropped down behind him and punched as hard as he could. Lex would die tonight, or he would!

Lex stumbled forward a bit but didn't fall he turned and glared at him, he stabbed Conner in the shoulder and Conner was forced back and fell holes in his arm filled up with blood. Lex smiled at him. "You see, It is you destiny to fail tonight."

"No, You're the one who`s failed Lex."

Conner narrowed his eyes threw the steam and pain to look up, he saw his father as if it was just yesterday he left on that ship. Superman helped Conner up and then looked to Lex.

"I should have killed you." Lex growled.

"That's one thing we both can agree on." Superman said. He sped forward and punched Lex twice and flew back as Lex swiped at him, Conner looked to his father and nodded, Super man ran back at Lex and punched his shoulder, Lex went to claw Conner's father but Conner grabbed Lex`s wrist and pulled the metal apart making the glove fall apart and the kryptonite fell through the caged floor into the fire below.

Superman punched Lex in the jaw with one hand and pulled away the armor to the chest plate on the suite.

Lex thrashed out and swiped his only gloved hand over Superman`s chest. Conner`s father gasped and stepped back and looked at the blood coming from his chest, Conner growled and grabbed Lex`s shoulder and ripped the metal away. The glove stayed on but the kryptonite fell.

Conner jumped back and smiled at his father. They raised their fist in unison and in one swift movement punched each shoulder. Lex fell over the edge but his hand grabbed the railing.

Lex dangled over the fire looking helpless, "Superman…help me!" Lex pleaded.

"Lex, I-." Suddenly the boilers started to rumble and Conner grabbed his father`s shoulder and threw him out of the room, him just behind him, just as the room blew.

The door slid closed and Conner looked up and without getting up crawled on his hands and knees to his brother, Adam`s eyes flutter open for as second before they slowly closed and Conner's eyes became blurry with tears as he passed out with all his energy gone.

XXX

Dick cuffed an unconscious Joker and stood up walking to the roofs edge of the roof top where Zee was standing. "You Ok?" he asked.

"Yes." She smiled her eyes glossy with tears of happiness. Dick smiled and grasped her hand; he knew what she was thinking, what everyone was thinking, it was over! They had won! The league, including the captured ones were free, they were all now either helping rebuild or escorting people to apartments that had survived so for long.

Hospitals were now flooded with injured and doctors. Everything was healing.

_Team! _Megan's voiced interrupted the silence. _Get to Metropolis Hospital, Conner and Adam are hurt!_

_Got it! _Zee responded.

_See you guys there! _ Rex assured.

_On our way! _ Wally stated.

XXX

Megan sat next to Conner`s bed side, the half broken heart monitor beeped every second keeping everyone in the room quiet it was Rex the oldest who broke the silence first. He looked to Lois Lane, Conner`s mother. "Will he be O.K?"

The woman cleared her throat and smiled at Rex, "The doctor said his pulse is strong and his wounds are already closing themselves because of his kryponian DNA."

"That's great, that means he`ll be awake soon?" Zatanna asked a small smile on her face. Lois nodded.

Megan bit her lip she didn't want to ask about Adam, where he was or if he was healing like Conner, or if he…was….

"A…Adam." Conner moaned. Megan tightened the grip on Conner`s hand and Lois rushed to his side. Everyone looked to Conner, their posture one of relief and worry.

"Conner." His mother sighed in relief.

"Where`s Adam?" Conner demanded, "Where am I?"

"The hospital, you passed out after fighting Lex and Superman brought you here." Megan said. Conner`s face became pained and Megan mentally felt the wave of grief and anger come from Conner like a wave.

"And Adam?" He asked.

Everyone shared looks and Conner spoke louder, "Adam?" He looked to Megan. _Did I lose him? After everything, did I fail him?_

Megan felt her eyes go teary at the sadness in his mind she was about to say something when Superman entered the room. "I think everyone should go get something to eat while we talk to Conner."

"Good idea." Robin nodded respectfully, they left the room and before Megan left the room she looked to Conner.

_Megan? _Conner said hoping for answer.

_Stay strong Conner. _Was all she could say before she left the room?

XXX

"Where`s Adam?" Conner asked again throwing the blanket off his legs and started to get off the bed and get his shoes when his father placed a hand on his shoulder, "Maybe you should wait."

"NO!" Conner growled his parents seemed suddenly surprised, "I`ve wait this long to get my brother back from that monster and I`m not waiting anymore!"

Superman sighed, "OK."

Conner only took seconds to get ready and the left the room and started down the halls and past people who stopped and stared at them. All that mattered now was to see his brother; he didn't want to know his brother wasn't going to wake up.

They came to two bay doors and Conner didn't hesitate before his pushed his way inside and almost lost his balance as he saw his brother, Adam.

Wires were scattered all along his arm under the heavy bandages and bother his hand were bandaged making them look like volleyballs, bruises covered his other arm and around his neck, he chest was bare showing more blue bruises. A monitor beeped in the corner next to a water pouch and a blood being transferred into Adam.

Conner raced to his bed and grabbed the side of the bed for support, "Adam…Adam I`m so sorry."

Conner felt warm tears stream down his face and then felt warm, rough bandages touch his clenched hands, "It`s Ok."

Conner looked up and looked at Adam`s bright blue eyes and Conner smiled at him. Adam swallowed "So…it`s over, it`s all over?"

Conner nodded, "Yeah, It`s all over." Adam forced himself up and wrapped his arms around his arms around Conner and cried happily on his black shirt. It was over.

**A/N: Ok one more chapter left, hope you guys like this chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22: Ending good buys

"It`s not over." Batman glared, his cape drenched over his shoulders and chest making him look like death, something they were so close to.

"It must be this way." Wonder woman sighed. Green lantern pinched the bridge of his nose. "They have grown to close, they are like family to each other, and that can only be used against them."

"So, it`s agreed?" Superman asked, "We separate the children."

"Yes," Flash said rubbing the back of his neck.

"There is no denying what they forged is not powerful." Wonder woman stated.

"But, time alone would do them good." Batman assured wisely.

"Conner and Adam will come back to live with me and Lois once Adam is better." Superman said.

"Robin will help me rebuild Wayne manor." Batman said narrowing his eyes to the old, red brick rubble that had been destroyed all those years ago.

"Donna will come with me to Themiscara once we put our part in rebuilding then we shall depart."

"Rex, will come live with me in my apartment." Green lantern said sadly as he set Hawkgirl`s helmet on the brown earth.

Flash folded his arms over his chest, "Wally, Miss Martian, Zatanna and Artemis will have to stay in a secure place that only the league can know about."

"We`ll find something." Batman said. He turned around and started to a large black jet. Slowly one after the other, they league separated the children. In one whole year, they were fully gone from each other's lives, but every year, on that day they defeated Lex, on the day they departed, and on the day they entered the real world, a world of hate and violence and injustice, they met always having that family bond that made then a team.

**A/N: Ok, short ending but I hope you all liked the story I had tons of fun writing this story for you guys and I want to thank everyone who, favorite my story and put it on their alert, I couldn't have gone on writing without all of your support. A special shout out to mimoo01, Dextra2,** **kickarora, 1Superman4Me, God 2.0, quest-man1, and Guest. Even bigger thanks to mimoo01 for reviewing to every chapter thanks again to all for your support**


End file.
